I Need Help
by sherce
Summary: when 16 year old cammie gets kiddnapped from her fantastic normal life, will there be anyone to rescue her from her abusive kiddnappers?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Cloths

**Disclaimer: Ally carter owns everything I only own the plot.**

**Cammie pov**

Hey my name is Cameron Ann Morgan. Most people call me Cammie though. I'm just an average 17 year old girl who has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Some people even compare me with my mother, who is way more attractive than I am and is one of the best business women around. But being the best there is means no family time so, I'm basically an orphan. You might be asking why I'm an orphan, shouldn't I have a father? Well I don't. He left me and my mother when I was 3 years old so I have no memories of him whatsoever.

Sadly I don't have any brothers or sisters so it's just me.

If you are wondering, that because I'm an orphan were am I living, well I didn't say I was an orphan I said I'm basically am one but I do live in a big house with a swimming pool and a hot tub. How do I afford all this? Well seeing as my mums the best at what she does you can get very rich, very fast. So I have got a house all to myself.

Beep Beep Beep Beep

"Argg" I groaned as I woke up at 7:00 in the morning.

As much as I don't want to get up. I kind of have to. Seeing as I've got school and all that.

"Cammie get up or you'll be late for school." Said Nita

Nita is my house cleaner; she washes all my clothes, makes me food and basically does every job of a cleaner and a mother. She is essentially the only mother I have known of. Yeah sure I have my real mum, but she's never here, so she knows nothing about me. But Nita has taken it upon herself to be the mother that I never had. Which I am very grateful of.

"If you don't get up know, I'm not making you breakfast." Nita said

Let's just say Nita knows how to get me out of my bed because within the next 10 seconds I had got out of my bed and ran to my bathroom.

When I came out, I went into my walk in wardrobe to see what I should wear today.

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars _

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

After listening to the song that was playing on my phone for a couple of seconds. I realized that someone was trying to ring me. So I ran over to my phone and picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Go on Skype NOW" I heard a shrill voice scream down the end. That could only be one person.

"Hey Mace, why do I need to go on Skype, I'm getting dressed" I said

"And that's exactly why you need to go on Skype" she said then hung up.

Macey is one of my best friends. I've known her since pre-school, so I've known her for like 11 years. She looks gorgeous though like 'Omg is that girl a supermodel' gorgeous. She has straight black hair with blue eyes and she's very thin. She's also the daughter of the senator Mchenry, yes she's THAT Macey. That's also one of the reasons were best friends, we understand each other as were both rich and we never see our parents unless she needs to go on a campaign trail. (Which she hates)

After I put on a dressing gown.( cause as much as I like Macey I don't think I want to just have a towel around me when I'm talking to her) I walked over to my laptop and logged onto Skype. As soon as I did that I got a call from Macey. So I accepted it.

"Hey Macey how are you?" I asked even though I only saw her yesterday.

"Yeah I'm great, now onto the clothes part of this convo because I got to go soon. What are you wearing?" Macey asked

Well she must be in a hurry cause she's always talking, in fact there's never a time when she hasn't been talking to me

"well right now I'm wearing a dressing gown cause I just got out of the shower" I replied knowing that I probably shouldn't have said that because she will kill me cause it's too early for jokes. (And apparently she needs to go.)

"I can see that" she spoke not looking very pleased at me. (I knew I shouldn't have said that)

"Sorry, I'm just tired" I said

"I know, so am I, I hate having to wake up this early. It's a risk of getting bags under my eyes." Macey said. "Okay so onto the cloths. I put an outfit for you ready for this morning when you got up"

"When did you do that?" I asked cause i don't remember her being in here last night.

"Ages ago cause I knew this would happen. Know go get it and put it on. It's on a hangar at the end of your wardrobe on the left side." Macey said so I went to go get it.

When I came back I was wearing black skinny jeans with a red tank top and a black leather jacket with knee high heeled boots.

"Omg I knew it would look great in you" Macey screeched through my laptop. I had to take a step back so my eardrums wouldn't burst.

"Thanks Macey I probably would have worn something that looks horrible on me" I replied sarcastically.

"Oh come on cam. Ok I need to go now so I trust you to do your own make up. See you at school." Macey said

"Okay see ya at school mace" I replied and ended the call.

Then I got up of the chair that was at my desk and walked into the bathroom to do my makeup. I only put on eye shadow and mascara. Enough that Macey wont scream at me and just right so that I don't feel like I'm slathered in it.

When I got down stairs I saw that my breakfast had already been put out onto the table with a glass of orange juice.

After I scoffed down my eggs and juice, (hey a girls gotta eat) I went to find Nita. I found her in my room tiding up all the cloths and towels that I had left out from this morning's fiasco of trying to dress myself before Macey called.

"Have you finished all your breakfast?" Nita asked without looking up at me.

"Yeah it was great thanks. I'm off now I'll see you tomorrow." I said. And the reason why I said tomorrow and not tonight is because even though it's so early in the morning and she does have a room here if she wants to use it. She never does cause she's got a house and a husband so at 12'oclock she goes home to be with him and I don't see her till the next day.

"Okay sweaty have a good first day back" Nita replied

"I will. Thanks again for breakfast" I said but I don't think she heard me because I was running down the stairs to my car. An orange Lamborghini Gallardo, the best there is.

**Zach pov**

Beep Beep Beep Beep

I lifted my arm up and wacked my alarm clock of off the table that it was on. As excited as I was to go to a new school and meet some new friends. I just can't handle waking up at 7:00 in the morning. It just wears me out.

When I actually decided to get out of bed, (15 minutes after the alarm went off) I went into my bathroom and had a shower.

After having 10 minutes of standing under the water and washing my hair, I went over to my wardrobe (it's a normal wardrobe I don't have that many clothes) and got out a red shirt with the sleeves cut off, black chinos and leather jacket with some red convers. (I'm all about the red and black theme)

When I got down stairs, I got my breakfast, ate it and headed out the door because I'm already running a bit behind on the morning, so it's either eat breakfast and be late for my first day of school or have a very quick breakfast and run to my Ferrari 458 and drive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 First Day and laughing

**Disclaimer: ally carter owns everything I only own the plot.**

**Cammie pov**

When I drove into school, everyone was staring at me. Mainly because of my car as it's so new I'm the only one who has one.

But when I parked the car and got out, well let's just say if everybody wasn't looking at me before they sure were now.

As I was walking up the stairs, (or more like strutting as Macey likes to call it) all the guys had their mouths open and all the girls were giving me death stares. So, I was thinking that I could take it a step further and annoy them all. So I walked up to the hottest guy there, that's mouth was hanging open, and shut it saying "we wouldn't want you to catch flies now would we?" then I smiled and walked away. Back up the stairs to my locker.

.

**Zach pov**

When I arrived at school, there was barley anyone there. Only like 20 people scattered around the place, they all looked really nerdy. Though apart from a group of guys standing over by the gate, leaning on the wall.

After I got out of my car, all the boys by the wall were looking at me.

Then when I was going to head for the main building, one of the more buff guys shouted over to me so I turned around to see all the guys heading my way.

"Hey you a new kid?" said the buff guy.

"Yeah, I arrived in Massachusetts two days ago." I replied, looking round at the rest of his gang.

"Well I'm grant; this is Jonas…" grant pointed to the guy in the middle that looked small but strong. "And this is nick" then grant pointed to the guy besides Jonas that looked strong, but not as strong as grant.

"I'm Zach Goode" I said (if they gave me theirs they probably want to know mine as well)

After we finished introductions, more people had arrived and were staring at me. (probably because I'm new) but then a Lamborghini 458 turned into the school car park and all eyes darted straight towards it and the person who was driving.

When I turned my head to see who the driver was that was driving this awesome car, the door opened up, and out stepped the hottest girl I have ever seen. (And I've seen allot of hot girls within the last 5 years)

When I had snapped out of my daydream off all the hot girls that I've see, I saw the girl walking towards me. She stepped up to me, put her hound out and closed my mouth.

"We wouldn't want you to catch flies know would we?" she told me then walked up the stairs and into the school.

When I turned around to look at the guys, nick, Jonas and gran all had their mouths wide open and their eyes wide open.

When I had come here, I had lots of questions like where the best place to jog was and where the office in the school is. But know the only question that I want to know is….

Who was she?

.

**Cammie pov**

When I got to my locker, my 3 best friends were already there waiting for my but laughing their heads off. (My guess is that the saw what happened)

"Hey guys, why are you laughing?" I asked giggling a bit.

"You know why we're laughing Cam; we just saw your big entrance." Bex replied

Bex is a very strong, beautiful girl that came over from England. Some people might even say that she resembles a goddess. She has dark gorgeous brown hair that goes down to the small of her back and hazel eyes that go perfect with her outfit today.

"That was hilarious Cam, where's a camera when you need one?" Liz, my other best friend said.

Liz is a genius, so are the others but she's the smartest of the group. What she lakes in height she more than makes up for in brains. Then she has blond hair that just like Bex's goes down to the small of her back and blue eyes that really compliment her if she stands in just the right light.

"I've taught you very well, I'm so proud." Macey said wiping a fake tear away from her face and putting her hand onto her heart.

"I'm so glad you liked it, god you should have seen that boys face when I closed his mouth, it was so funny." Then I started laughing and so did the others. After about 5 minutes the others had stopped laughing and I started to slow down. When I looked up at my friends I saw that they all had evil grins plastered on to their faces. 'Oh this can't be good' I thought to myself.

"Hey cam what are you laughing at?" said an all too familiar voice.

I turned around to see Jonas, nick and grant heading my way but the guy whose mouth I closed was also coming towards me with the others. They were all smiling apart from the new kid who had a smirk on his face. And I can tell that if he keeps that smirk on it's going to get really annoying.

"Hey grant, nothing just laughing at a joke that Bex told" I said smoothly as if that it was true which in a way Bex did have something to do with it.

I went over to look at Bex, (who everyone had their eyes on now) but when I looked at her the evil grin that had once taken place on her mouth had vanished and was replaced with a friendly smile. And she was looking straight at, grant.

"Are we allowed to hear it?" said nick stepping forward.

Bex then averted her eyes from grant with a little reluctance and looked at me, trying to hold back a giggle. But it didn't work and soon Bex, Liz, Macey and I were all laughing again.

Whilst we were in the middle of our little laughing fit. I looked up at the boys who had really weird expressions on their faces apart from the new kid. He still had that smirk on his face but somehow it had gotten bigger, and I'm really starting to hate it.

When the girls and I finally recovered I stood up. "No you can't its girl stuff" I said whilst trying to hold back another giggle but failed and I set Liz, Macey and Bex off giggling. And before I could say anything more the boys were walking away.

After the boys left the bell when signalling that it was time for registration, so I got all the books I need for the day and headed off with my girls in the opposite way that the boys went.

.

**Zach POV**

After the girl had left me to go into the main building I turned around to look at grant.

"Who is she?" I said

"She… is Cammie Morgan. One of the wealthiest and hottest girls in the school along with her 3 friends. Macey, Bex and Liz.

I looked around the car park and realized it was getting crowded so the guys and I headed inside. Only to see Cammie and 3 other girls laughing their heads off. So they must be Macey, Bex and Liz.

As we walked closer, Macey Bex and Liz stopped laughing and had an evil grin on their faces. (A grin that you would not want to be within 10 feet of)

"Hey Cam, what you laughing at?" grant shouted across the hall.

Then she turned around and somehow she looked even more beautiful than when she came over to me to close my mouth. But instead of showing amazement on my face I put on a smirk and walked over to Cammie and her 3 friends.

As I was walking over I could see that she wouldn't like my smirk very much from the glint that she gave off in her eyes.

Then she turned her head to grant. "Hey Grant, nothing Bex just told a joke" she said then looked towards a girl that closely resembled a goddess. And everybody else was looking at her so I presumed that she was Bex. When I looked at her the evil grin that was on her face before was gone and replaced with a smile.

Then I noticed she was looking straight at Grant.

"Are we allowed to hear it?" nick asked stepping forward towards the girls.

Then Bex looked at Cammie trying not to giggle but that only made Cammie burst out laughing which made Bex crack and Macey and Liz to start laughing.

It was really awkward watching the girls laugh, cause we didn't know why they were laughing. The other guys were looking the way I was feeling so im guessing that they were thinking the same things.

But instead of me expressing what I was feeling I just kept my smirk on, showing the whole world and Cammie.

And when Cammie looked up at me I could tell right there and then that she hated my smirk.

When the girls final recovered from their laughing fit Cammie stood up.

"No, you can't it's…girl stuff." Cammie said.

Then all the girls started giggling again. And even though I like Cammie a guy can only take so much giggling. So grant, Jonas, nick and I went of to homeroom which was on the other side of the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ally carter owns everything apart from the plot. I own that.**

**Cammie pov**

After registration, I had advanced algebra with Liz, Bex, Macey, Jonas, Nick, Grant and, oh great, the new kid. I still haven't forgotten that smirk of his. And I need to learn his name.

When I walked into the class room that Mr Goode taught, 2 minutes late he sent me a death glare.

"Cameron you can stay behind after class" Mr Goode said with a stern voice

"That is so not fair I was only like 2 minutes late-" I started to say but then Mr Goode cut me off.

"Cameron you will do as I say, I shall talk about this later with you."

So then I sulked off to the back of the classroom, when… oh great the only seat left is next to, the new kid.

So I sat down. And guess what I saw when I looked over to the new kid? If you guessed smirk then you're right.

30 minutes into the lesson, I looked down to my desk to find a note on it. So I opened it up and it read:

_To: Cammie_

_Hey Cammie, tough luck getting told of on your first _

_Day back at school, wish you luck with Mr Goode_

_You'll need it._

_-B, M, L_

Well at least it wasn't from the new kid. I probably would have just thrown it in the bin when I read it. Yeah hate me know but he looked like a heart breaker. So I'm not going to fall for him.

**END OF LESSON**

Oh great know it's the end of the lesson and I have to face the wrath of Mr Goode dun dun duuuuuun.

When everybody left, Mr Goode came over to my desk and perched on the desk that the new kid was sitting on before.

"Well miss Morgan, not very good to be in trouble on the first day of school is it?" but I think it was a rhetorical question because he just carried on, not waiting for my answer. "We wouldn't want this to go on you record know do we?" but I don't think that he would put being late for a lesson by 2 minutes worthy of going on my school record. In fact if Mrs Harrison my headmistress was to read that she probably just laugh at it and think it just being a teen.

But to save my butt from one of the strictest teachers in east high I just nodded my head and tried to avoid talking. Because if my mouth opens then I know that's it. I will say what's on my mind. And let me tell you he would not appreciate being called a snob nosed-egocentric-douche.

So he just smile at me, (which is just plain scary when it's on one of the scariest teachers in your school) and stood up. "Know let's see, what punishment do you deserve?" oh no I swear he enjoys handing out punishments or else he would be a nicer teacher.

But when he mentioned the word punishments my heart fell right down to my feet.

"How about this, detention for tonight and only tonight, IF, and this is a big if, you pick up my son from his football match tonight, because I'm taking his car into a garage to get it waxed."

Wow did my head just get blown off, because Mr Goode just sounded like a normal teacher and a caring I nodded eagerly and all too soon the façade of good teacher and caring father shattered and his face was stone.

"Good know run, I believe you've got geography next."

And as normal he was right. But that's not why I ran out of his room, the reason why I ran out of his room, was because I got off lightly with just one detention and having to pick his son up from a football game, and I was afraid that he would change his mind and make it even worse.

**LUNCH**

After I had drama which, only me, out of all my close friends has. I walked over to the dining room and sat down at a table outside with an apple waiting for my friends to arrive.

"Hey cam, so what did Mr Goode give you as a punishment this time?" asked Macey, with Liz and Bex in tow.

"Well…" I started off because I don't really know what to say, well yeah I can tell them the truth, but Mr Goode has never been as nice to anyone like he has just been to me.

I suddenly got pulled out of my thoughts from a football flying straight at me. I quickly stood up and head-butted the ball straight into the air, got off of my seat and caught the ball with my hands.

When I looked up from the ball that I know held in my hands, I saw that the guys who accidentally kicked the ball towards me were gapping at me. So to stop them doing that I kicked the ball really hard. But my plan sort of failed because my aim was to kick it _too _the goalie not get a goal.

Then there was cheering and whooping and I looked around and saw that everyone was now outside and had just seen me score that goal.

Right then and there I felt so revealing with all these eyes on me. Yeah sure I had eyes on me when I came into school but now I was showing them what I could do and worst of all I didn't know they were there.

So I just went back over to my table and sat down with my friends who were completely unaffected by my sudden show off skills. But they already knew that I was awesome at football.

After about 5 minutes everyone had gone back to what they were doing before they had seen my little show. And know I could just chat away with my friends freely without being stared down or interrupted.

Buy boy did I speak too soon because right then grant, Jonas, nick and the new kid decided to sit at _our _table, so scrap the talking freely, I now had to watch what I was saying in case of revealing any of the crushes that my friends had on the boys.

"Hey guys, make you self-comfortable we don't need any space at all" Bex spoke probably a bit too sarcastically but then again when is there ever too much sarcasm.

"I think we already have Bex, but don't worry it was nice of you to give us your space" grant replied with a grin on his face, looking straight at Bex.

Then I heard nick get a thump in the ribs probably being elbowed.

"Ow, oh yeah. Girls this is Zach." Nick said. Ah so that is the new kids name, hmm suites him. But nick hadn't finished yet. "Zach Goode"

Then I looked shocked, freeked then I was just plain amazed. Was he related to Mr Goode, the Mr Goode that just gave me a detention and told me to pick his son up from football? It couldn't be, that would mean I'm giving _Zach_ a lift in my car.

So I asked him one question that would answer all of the questions that were flowing through my mind.

"Are you doing football practice tonight, Zach?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but my dad says he's getting my car waxed so he's getting me a ride for tonight." He said

Then as his father had done to me just only a couple of hours ago my heart fell to the ground. At the thought of taking Zach Goode home.

"Do you know who's giving you a ride home?" Jonas asked then my eyes shot straight towards Jonas then I looked down at my apple, praying that I would not be the one to pick him up. Even though I already knew I was.

"no but my dad said he's getting someone to pick me up, so don't worry guys" as he said that I relaxed a bit but then tensed up because I was going to have to tell him right there and then that I was the one taking him home, so I spoke up.

"Zach I'm taking you home"

"Nah that alright as I said before, dads goanna get someone for me." He replied, thinking that I guessed suggested taking him home and then a smirk appeared on his face. He just had to make this so much harder for me didn't he?

"Yeah I know your dads goanna get someone for you and that someone is _me_." I said pointing to myself.

Then Zach looked up at me and that smirk just kept on going until it got so huge that you could see it from space. I can't even think of what's going to happen tonight I'm too terrified to think.

When I finally looked over to Macey she was grinning. 'Oh no this can't be good' I was thinking to myself. Because when Macey has that grin on her face it means 'make-up time.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Football Practice

**Disclaimer: ally carter owns everything. I only own the plot.**

**Cammie pov**

When I had finished detention. (This finished at 4) Macey, Bex and Liz found me walking to my locker. When I saw them coming towards me, Bex quickly grabbed my elbow and dragged me over to my car. That's when I had to drive home and be forced into my room.

When the girls entered my room, Bex and Macey stood in front of me whilst Liz closed the door and turned around to look at me.

"What happened?" they all shouted in at once. Yes even sweet old innocent Liz shouted at me.

So I told them the 'punishment' that Mr Goode gave me. And when I finished they all had their eyes wide and mouths open. (Deja vu much?) So, in turn and closed all their mouths.

"Oh. My. God." Liz said. Eyes still wide.

"You know what this means girls" Macey said. With an evil grin on her face.

"_Makeover_" they all shouted in union.

"But it's only a car ride" I said trying to weasel out of being my friends Barbie for the night. (As much as I like make-up, who am I kidding I don't like make-up)

"It doesn't matter; you are in a closed space with a hot boy. You will do as I say." Macey argued. And knowing Macey I gave up instead of wasting my voice because what Macey wants she gets. But that doesn't mean I made it easy for her.

**30 minutes later**

Macey, Bex and Liz had finally finished torturing me with the dreaded make-up.

I went over to the mirror to see what face I had on now. But when I got there and looked at myself I was shocked

My first thought that went through my head when I saw my reflection was 'that can't be me'. But I think Macey caught on to what I was thinking.

"Amazing what a little make-up can do" Macey said sitting down on my bed with Liz and Bex staring at me.

"Why am I doing this again?" I asked because with all the fuss of my friends putting make-up on me, I had completely forgotten.

"You are doing this because it's your punishment for being late for class." Liz said standing up and walking towards me.

"And what's not to say you can't enjoy it?" Bex said looking straight at me in the mirror. (Obviously she thought it was a good Idea for me.)

After about 5 more minutes of looking at my-self in the mirror Bex came up to me and pushed me into the hallway, and pulled me down to where my car was parked.

"Have fun" Macey said as I got into my car and started to drive away.

"I doubt it" I said to myself hoping that the night ahead would not hold anymore disappointments or surprises.

**Zach pov**

After Cammie had left after lunch. I went with the guys to my next lesson. But they were all looking at me weirdly.

"What?" is asked them all?

"You… Are going… In a car… With Cammie." Grant said.

"Yeah, what about it?" I said.

"Well dude, Cammie is hot and wealthy and you're goanna be in a car all by your selves." Nick stated

"So?" I said

"So, you goanna say you aren't goanna try anything on her?" Jonas said

By this time we had all stopped and the guys were looking at me.

"Yes" I said simply

But they all looked like they didn't believe me. Which I don't blame them. From what they saw this morning and at lunch just now, I guess they knew that I liked Cammie. So I gave them a looked that said I was serious and then I smirked. They all rolled my eyes at my smirk and so we carried on walking to our next lesson.

**END OF SCHOOL**

At the end of school I went over with nick, grant and Jonas to the football field.

When we got there coach asked me which position I played at my old school.

"Centre mid" I said

"Okay then we'll give you a try and see how you do. Brad your out for this part" she shouted over to a boy that was staring daggers at me. (I guess he liked his football.)

**END OF GAME**

At the end of the game I scored 2 goals and my team won. So I was pretty pleased with myself.

"That was good Mr Goode you're on the team. I'll be seeing you next week at practice." Coach said

"Please that's my father's name call me Zach and okay." I replied.

Then practice started.

**END OF PRACTICE**

At the end of practice, we all went into the changing rooms to change. And as I stepped into the room a wall of stink hit me. It was so powerful that I even took a step back.

"Stinks, doesn't it." Grant said coming up behind me and stepping into the room.

"Maybe a little" I replied and walked into the room. (Trying to hold my breath.)

"Yeah were trying to sort that out. It's not actually our fault that it smells this bad though. It was a rotten fish that the girls put in here."

Know that I think about it, it does smell a bit like fish.

"Why did the girls put a fish in the boys changing rooms?" I asked. Cause I was honesty wondering why.

"It was revenge for filling their shampoo bottles with blue hair dye." Nick said coming in from outside.

"Why did you put blue hair dye in their shampoo bottles?" I asked laughing a bit.

"Cause we read it on a website so we thought we'd play it on the girls." Grant said. "You should have seen their faces when they say that their hair was blue." Then grant started to laugh hard and so did nick.

When we finished getting dressed I was still laughing but not as hard as nick and grant. I'm guessing that prank was one not to have missed.

As we were walking outside still laughing I saw Cammie leaning against her car, looking around for someone. I'm guessing that someone was me because she stopped looking around when her eyes had found me.

"My rides here guys see you tomorrow." I said walking away from them.

When I got to Cammie she had stood up from the car and went over to the boot.

"Hey" I said giving her my signature smirk. This earned a roll of the eyes from her.

"Hey, how was practice?" she said opening the boot.

"Good, I see your wearing more make-up than this morning." I said. My smirk getting bigger, when I saw the blush that was creeping up from her cheeks. "I guess you wanted to look good for Goode" I said. I was laughing inside from my joke that I had just made.

"You wish Goode; I've got to go somewhere after this and I wouldn't have had time to go get myself ready after I picked you up." I think by that my smirk fell just tad but I pulled it back together before she noticed.

So then she walked around me and sat herself into the car. So I put my bag into the boot along with my football kit and walked round to the passenger side and got in.

**Cammie pov**

When I got to school I realized I was 10 minutes early so I played with my phone until I saw some boys come out. Then I decided to get out of the car.

I was waiting 10 minutes for Zach looking round for him. I even gave up at standing on my own and leaned against my car for support.

Then when I was looking over at the filed I saw 3 boys heading towards the car park and I saw that it was nick, grant and Zach. And they were all laughing.

I guess nick and grant told Zach about the blue hair prank they played on us.

When Zach stopped laughing long enough for him to look up. He saw me. He then turned around and said something to nick and grant then walked towards me whilst nick and rant went over to the far side of the car park.

When Zach got to me, I thought I might want to get up off the car and open the boot so he could put his stuff in it.

"Hey" Zach said to me. As I was walking over to the boot.

"Hey how was practice?" I said even though I didn't care. I was just being polite.

I opened the boot and looked over to him.

"Good, I see your wearing more make-up than this morning." He said a smirk growing on his face. This made me blush. (He wasn't meant to notice my make-up.) "I guess you wanted to look good for Goode" he said know that made me want to laugh but that would just make his smirk grow even bigger. (And I would have thought that would have been Impossible.)

"You wish Goode; I've got to go somewhere after this and I wouldn't have had time to go get myself ready after I picked you up." I quickly thought up out of the blue. Because I did not what him to think I did this for him. And seeing as I didn't it would have been the wrong thought.

Then I walked around him and sat into my car and closed the door shortly followed by Zach.

**Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 the Ride

**Declaimer: ally carter owns everything. I own the plot.**

**Cammie pov**

I turned the car on and then drove out of the school gates.

"Turn left here" Zach said. So I turned left then it was an awkward silence until he needed me to turn onto another road.

"Want to play 20 questions?" Zach asked after I turned onto a road with a football field by it.

"Umm, okay. How do I play?" I asked because I've never really needed to play 20 questions because I already know everything there is to know about my friends.

"You don't know how to play 20 questions?" he asked a smirk growing on his face.

"No. there's no need for me to play it, I know everything about my friends and most people already know who I am." I replied. (Not that I like everyone knowing who I am but it does save introductions.)

"Well I don't. So basically, I ask you a question and you have to answer truthfully, no matter what the question is and then you ask me a question and I'll answer truthfully no matter what the question is. Got it?" He said

"Okay then, shoot." I said hoping that he would not ask me anything that I would regret telling him later.

"Okay, so let's see. What's your favourite colour?" Zach asked. (And may I point out at this point I was just driving into random roads and driving down them and Zach didn't seem to care.)

"Umm, green" I said

"Like my eyes?" he said with a cocky voice and the smirk on his face growing bigger.

"It's my turn not yours" I said smiling a bit. And then as I thought that the smirk couldn't get any bigger it did.

"Dodging the question are we? Fine ask away" Zach said.

"I will, umm what's your favourite Ice cream flavour?" I asked

"Vanilla" he said and I smiled a bit. So guess what his next question was.

"Why are you smiling like that?" he said.

"Because vanilla is my favourite Ice cream flavour too." I replied

"Well looks like we have something in common" Zach said

"Looks like we do." I said still smiling. "So what school did you go to before you came here?" I asked, because I wanted to know who had to put up with a boy like Zachary Goode before he came here.

"Blackthorn academy for boys. And I presume you when to a school before here?" he asked

"Yeah, I went to Gallagher academy for exceptional young women" I replied.

And at that point Zach finally decided to tell me where I was going so I could take him home.

When he told me to pull into the road that I lived on I was so hoping we were just passing by. But my hopes were short lived.

"Stop here" he said pointing to the house that was right next to mine. And at that point my mouth was wide open.

"What's wrong Gallagher girl?" he asked me. Gallagher girl? Why would he call me that?

"Gallagher girl?" I asked him. Replacing my shocked face to one of confusion.

"Yeah you used to go to Gallagher and you're a girl, so Gallagher girl what's wrong?" Zach asked me.

"I live right there." I said pointing to my house that was right next to his. And the only thing separating them was a tree that you could crawl across to get from one house to another and a small fence between the two.

And at that point the smirk on Zach's face had gotten so big I swear it could have been bigger than his face. But apparently not.

"Well I guess we'll be seeing allot of each other then. See you later Gallagher girl." Zach said turning around and heading towards his house.

I was still sitting in my car 10 minutes after he had gone inside. Wondering how that could have happened.

After 5 more minutes in the car, I thought that if someone saw me just sitting in it, they would think that I was stalking someone. So I decided to get out and walk over towards my house, I got my key out and opened the door. As I stepped inside I ran upstairs. The girls had to hear what just happened to me.

**Sorry this chapter's a bit short I was writing it on the way home from a day out but I promise the next Chapter will be longer.**

**Please review the more reviews the longer and quicker the chapters will be to come on to the web. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the Girls

**Disclaimer: ally carter owns everything I only own the plot.**

**I was thinking that I could just skip this part but know that I realize this part is pretty important for you guys to read. Hope you like it.**

As I got into my room. I realized that it had taken me an hour to pick up Zach, so the girls had probably gone home because of school the next day. So I went over to my laptop that was on my table. To see if any of them were online. Luckily they were all online, so I requested to have a 4 way chat between them.

They all accepted and I was soon bombarded with questions about the ride with Zach. So I sat down on my chair to get ready to answer them all.

"Oh my god Cammie, did he flirt with you?" Bex yelled at me.

"Did you flirt back?" Liz spoke right after Bex did.

"Guys one at a time, Bex you first" I told them. And all this time Macey was just filling her nails, waiting till she had a chance to talk.

"What did you talk about?" Bex asked me. Ditching the first question she asked me.

"Well, it was awkward at first, but then he asked me if I wanted to play 20 questions. So I said yes. And at this point he forgot that I didn't know where he lived and I was just taking random roads." I replied.

"Wait, you played 20 questions?" Macey said finally looking up from her nails. "What did you say?"

"Well he asked me the first question." I replied

"And, what was the question he asked you?" Bex yelled through the screen.

"What my favourite colour was, it was basically like that until he told me were his house was."

"So where does the infamous Zachary Goode live?" asked Macey. Then I started to giggle a bit. And so they really wanted to know were Zach lived.

"Where does he live" all of them shouted at once.

"He's my next door Naber" I whispered. So quietly that they couldn't hear.

"What did you just say?" Bex asked drinking from a Lucozade bottle.

"I said, he's my next door Naber" I replied. And when I said that Macey dropped her nail file Bex did a spit take with the Lucozade and Liz fell of off her chair so that you could hear a faint 'whoopsie daisy' on the other end of the line.

"He lives where?" Bex screeched. When she finished cleaning up her mess.

"I'm sure by all your reactions, you heard me loud and clear Bex." I replied stifling a giggle.

"Guys as much as I don't want to go during all this drama, my mums calling me, so I have to go see you tomorrow." Liz told us.

"Okay bye Liz, talking about leaving, I need to go as well, to get some last minute homework done for tomorrow but we will carry this convocation on tomorrow at lunch" Macey said with a stern look on her face. (She was always one for not doing her homework till the very last minute.)

"Okay bye guys talk to you tomorrow." I replied as two screens on my laptop that once showed two of my best friends on them disappeared. "And then there were two." I said.

"Actually Cam, as much as I want to interrogate you about Zach I need to put it of till tomorrow." Bex relied. Of course there were never any chats that we had when all of us weren't there.

"That's okay Bex I'll talk to you tomorrow, I'm getting a bit tired anyway. I think I might just get some shut eye and tune out for the night." I replied to Bex.

"Okay then see ya"

"Bye" and then I shut off my laptop and put onto charge whilst I went over and had a shower before bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 the plans

**Disclaimer: ally carter owns everything I only own the plot.**

**Cammie pov**

The next day during school. I didn't actually see my friends as none of us have the same classes as each other on a Tuesday.

But at lunch I knew that I would be seeing them and then being interrogated about the ride home with Zach last night. I just prepared myself for the worst especially if they remember about Zach living next door to me.

"Hey Cammie" said Liz and Macey sitting opposite me.

"So you want to tell us about Zach living next door to you?" Macey said. (I knew they wouldn't forget.)

"There's nothing to tell. I was as shocked as you were when I found out that he was living next door to me." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Well okay then, but you are to find out all you can about why he moved there." Macey said

"Mace there's nothing to find out, he probably just moved there because he liked the house not because I was next-door. He looked as shocked as me when he found out as well." I replied because I really didn't want to spy on Zach. That would just be creepy.

"Fine" Macey said a little reluctantly.

That's when Bex finally decided to come.

"Well I'm glad you finally decided to grace us with your presence" I said to Bex. Doing a fake curtsy, this earned me a whack from Bex. (And let me tell you, they hurt)

"So know all of you guys are here I was wandering if you wanted to stay at my house on Friday, seeing as it's the first weekend of the school year." I asked them

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

Then the bell for class went and we all walked to registration.

**Zach pov**

When Cammie dropped me off at my house I was surprised to find out that she lived next door to me. That just made me really happy because even If I won't say it allowed I did like Cammie. Allot but I don't think that I was in love with her. I just liked her more than I should.

So after I came into my house I walked up to my room to have a shower and go to bed. Because even if it was like 6 I was still tired and exhausted from practice today.

**NEXT DAY AT LUNCH**

Well for the first half of the day, it as quiet. No screaming girls. Or girls laughing their heads off in the corridor like yesterday.

But it was also pretty boring, the only class that nick, grant, Jonas and I had together was first period then we all got separated into different classes so I didn't really know anybody else in the other two lessons.

At lunch I found the guys eating outside. And as normal grant was shovelling food into his mouth.

"Hey guys, human vacuum" I said looking at grant when I said the last part. Which he rolled his eyes at and then started eating again.

"Hey Zach, so we were talking about what we should do this weekend. We wanted to do something to annoy the girls and were pretty sure their all staying at Cammie's this weekend." Nick said

Then an idea pooped into my head.

"Hey guys do you know where I live?" Zach asked. Only to be returned by questioning looks.

"Why would we know that dude? You only came here about 4 days ago." Replied grant. Pausing for only a second before going back into eating mode.

"Well, I live right next to the person that all the girls are staying at this weekend." I said a smirk plastered onto my face.

"No way dude. You live next to Cammie?" Jonas asked in awe.

"Yeah I found out last night." I said

Then they all turned to me as all of us had the same idea.

"Come over at 5 on Friday. Oh and Jonas bring you tiny cameras that can stick on the walls" I said, and then the bell rang. And we all left for registration.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Set Up

**Disclaimer: ally carter owns everything I only own the plot.**

**Cammie pov**

The week went by faster than I thought it would've. Seeing as it was the first week of school. But soon enough it was Friday.

When school ended. Liz, Bex and Macey all went to my house in my car. With all their bags in the boot and some shoved on their laps. (My boot can't fit all of Macey closet in it you know.)

And we were driving to my house

When we came onto the street that I lived on I saw 3 other cars outside the house next to mine. Zach's house.

"Well I guess were not the only one's staying over at a friend's house" Bex stated.

"Looks like were goanna have fun tonight girls." Macey said with an evil grin on her face.

I pulled into my drive and saw that Grant, Nick and Jonas were carrying bags into Zach's house. I guess their staying for more than one night.

As Bex, Liz, Macey and I piled out of the car. The guys noticed us as I was walking over to the boot, to unlock it and they walked over.

"Hey girls" Grant said. With a grin on his face.

"Hi Grant" Bex said grabbing a bag and chucking it at him. "Be a doll and carry this into the house for me would ya. Thanks." Bex said batting her eye lids at grant and touching his arm in a flirty sort of way.

And with that Grant picked up the bag that fell on the floor and carried it over to the front door of my house.

"Under that mat" I yelled over to him. I always kept a spare key under the mat, just in case I lost my key whilst I was out, and needed to get back into the house.

"Thanks" Grant shouted over to me. And I thought I could make out a faint grin on his face when he found the key under that mat.

"So what you guys doing?" Liz asked them as Zach came out of the house.

"Nothing much just stopping the weekend at Zach's" Jonas replied.

"And that's it. You're doing nothing else for the rest of the weekend?" Macey asked I think she was a bit curious as to why they were staying over two nights.

"Well we are going to be doing more than that but that's classified." Smirked Zach. Of course he had to go and ruined a nice conversation by letting that smirk come out.

Then seeing as Macey, Liz and Bex had unloaded that boot, I closed it and headed for the door, with Macey, Liz and Bex behind me following me into my house. When I got to the door Grant came out of my house with a grin on his face, and headed over to Zach's with the others.

**Zach pov**

When it came to Friday all the guys had their stuff ready and packed in their cars. And by guys I mean Nick, Grant and Jonas.

Jonas even remembered his cameras. This only made me excited for what I was planning on doing tonight.

At the end of school all the guys piled into their cars and followed me to my house.

When we got to my house. All the guys parked their cars and got out. Nick then turned towards me so that he was facing me.

"So dude, what are we planning on doing tonight? What with all the cameras" Nick asked.

"Ah, now that, I will explain. You see, we are going to put the cameras in Cammie's room…" but before I could continue I was interrupted by Jonas.

"But isn't that, like, invading their personal space. I mean they could get changed in there." Jonas said with a questioning look on his face.

"Well yes, and if they do get changed we either be Pervez and watch them or we could be nice and turn the other way." I replied. As much as I would like to see Cammie naked I'd prefer her to show me in her own time. (Maybe with a little help from me, _wink wink_)

"Okay but how we goanna get the cameras in her room?" asked Nick. Now there was a problem that I didn't think of.

"Hmm, okay, so we all carry cameras around on us, and if we get a chance we go up to her room, we bug it." I said. They all nodded their heads. And then Jonas went into his bag and handed out 3 of the small cameras around to everyone.

I then headed inside to turn on my computer, so Jonas could set it up later for us to spy on the girls. (That's if we can get cameras into their rooms.)

When I came downstairs after a while. I saw that the girls were talking to Nick and Jonas. I was wandering where Grant was, but then I heard Liz talking.

"So what you guys doing?" Liz said, as I started to walk over to them.

"Nothing much just stopping the weekend at Zach's" Jonas replied.

"And that's it. You're doing nothing else for the rest of the weekend?" Macey asked, I think she was a bit curious as to why the guys were stopping at my house for the entire weekend.

"Well we are going to be doing more than that but that's classified." I said a smirk plastered on my face. And I saw that Cammie's face instantly went from curious to annoyed.

That's when Cammie went over to the boot and locked it. Then headed for the door with Macey, Bex and Liz in tow.

When they got to the door, Grant came out of Cammie's house with a huge grin plastered on his face.

I started to walk over to my house with Nick, Jonas and Grant behind me.

When I had walked into my living room with the others I turned towards Grant, who still had on a huge grin.

"That was too easy." Grand said. Plopping himself down on my sofa.

"So I'm guessing you put the cameras in her room?" I asked. Sitting down on to my lazy boy chair.

"Yep, and I found out where she keeps her spare key." Grant said.

I was suddenly paying more attention to Grant than I was before.

"You found out wear her spare key is? Dude how did you find that out?" I asked completely bemused.

"I had to carry one of Bex's bags into the house and the door was locked, so Cammie shouted over, saying that it was under the mat." Grant replied.

"Well looks like our nights goanna be very fun tonight" I said with a smirk plastered on my face. "Well then Jonas do you want to get the computers ready, Nick and Grant you can get the snacks ready."

And with that I left the room with Jonas following behind me and Nick and Jonas going off into the kitchen. I then had a feeling that by Monday I wasn't goanna have any food left in my house.

**Review please and suggest what should happen next. :)**

**And thanks for all the people that have reviewed already.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Pyjamas

**Disclaimer: ally carter owns everything I only own the plot.**

**Cammie pov**

It was starting to near 9 know. So after watching James Bond movies (Bex chose the movie) we went up to my bedroom.

"I'm just goanna get changed into my pyjamas' I said to Macey, Bex and Liz.

"Yeah, I think we're all goanna do that" Bex said getting out her pyjamas. Shortly followed by Macey and Liz

So with my pyjamas in my hand I walked over to the bathroom to change. (Just because I'm a girl does not mean I don't mind my own privacy) and Macey followed me in, probably because she wanted me to wear something different to what I wanted to wear.

"You are not wearing leggings and a flowery top." Macey said closing the door.

"Well what am I supposed to wear then, I only have leggings and tops as pyjamas." I complained

"I brought something for you that I knew you would need." Macey said with a grin on her face.

"Really, what did you get me?" I said, slightly curious.

Then Macey held out a purple silk nightie that was so thin that it was almost see trough and it only just covered my butt.

"I am not wearing that Macey; do you think I'm a slut?" I said, looking at shock at the small nightie that Macey held out.

"No I don't I just think that. You need something different for a change, and yes you are wearing it." Macey said holding the nightie out for me.

"Macey seriously I'm not going to wear it what if someone sees me in it?" I said, hoping that my excuse was good enough.

"The only people that are going to see you in it will be me, Bex and Liz. So put it on." And with that Macey threw the insanely small nightie towards me and left the bathroom before I could argue.

When I had gotten changed. I left the bathroom, to find that Macey was wearing the same type of nighties I was but in green. And Liz and Bex were wearing short shorts and a tank top. The only difference between them was that Liz's shorts and tank top were pink whilst Bex's were blue.

I walked over to my bed so I could sit down. But before I made it to my bed Bex stopped me.

"Oh my god. That nighty is so cute on you it really shows off your legs. Give us a twirl" Bex squealed but before I could move of my own free will Bex turned me around.

"You look really gorgeous in that Cammie" Liz chirped.

"Thanks Liz but you guys are the only ones seeing me in this." I said giving them all a look that said I was serious.

"I'd hope you guys would like it, cause I got you guys one as well" Macey said holding out to nighties the same as mine but one blue and pink. (Macey really knew the colours that we liked)

Bex quickly grabbed the blue one and lix took the pink one and quickly put them on.

"Okay know we all look really hot." Bex said

"I agree. I know maybe we should go over to the guys like this" Macey said which made Bex really excited.

"No" I quickly said "I am not going over there in this"

"Fine I was only kidding" Macey said with a smile on her face.

"I'm bored" Bex said after a while.

"Yeah so am I what should we do?" Liz asked.

When I turned to Macey she had one of those evil grins on her face that I've been seeing too much of recently.

"Truth or dare" Macey screeched.

"No" I groaned.

"Yes, that's a perfect idea Macey." Bex said

So we all got into a circle in the middle of my room.

**Zach pov**

After Jonas got all the equipment up, and Nick and Grant got out the entire cupboard of snacks out. We were ready to watch the girls.

It was starting to get dark. All the guys were watching a movie. (I have no Idea what it's called but rant chose it so I zoned out hallway trough) in my room.

When I looked over to the clock it was almost 9 and I was wandering if Grant had put the cameras in the right room. But when I looked bake over to the camera all the girls were in Cammie's room.

"Hey guys they're in the room" I said

"Finally, it took them long enough" Nick said

"What were they doing anyway?" Jonas asked

"I have no idea" I said

When the guys had stopped talking Cammie had left the room with Cammie into the bathroom. And Macey was holding something behind her back.

Then the next thing I know is Bex and Liz getting changed so I quickly turned off the computer screen. (Cause I'm not a pervert) and groans were coming from Grant. And Jonas was going bright red.

"Why'd you turn it off? Bex was about to turn around" Grant moaned.

"Because if they do catch us by a slim chance, then you can say you were nice enough to turn the screen off and they might show some mercy if they punish us." I replied.

After a few more seconds of waiting I turned the screen back on to find Bex and Liz fully clothed and Macey in a silk nightie.

"Wow" Nick said. Staring at the screen.

Then Cammie entered the room from the bathroom and my mouth fell wide open. Because she looked….HOT. She was wearing the same as Macey but in purple, and it really complimented her legs.

"You look really gorgeous in that Cammie" Liz chirped.

"Thanks Liz but you guys are the only ones seeing me in this." Cammie said giving them all a look.

But I couldn't help but thinking that she her best friends are not the only ones seeing her in that nightie. And that made me chuckle a little.

Then I saw Macey digging around in her bag and pulling out two more nighties.

"I'd hope you guys would like it, cause I got you guys one as well" I heard Macey say holding out the two nighties the same as hers and Cammie's but one was blue and the other was pink.

Bex quickly grabbed the blue one and Liz took the pink one and that's when I turned off the screen again.

When I put it back on, they were all wearing a nightie. And to say that all the guys in my room were going hormonal would be an understatement.

When Nick Grant and Jonas had calmed down we carried on watching. And the first thing I heard was Bex's voice

"Okay know we all look really hot." Bex said. You have no idea I thought to myself.

"I agree. I know, maybe we should go over to the Zach's house like this" Macey said which made Bex really excited, And Grant and Nick as well.

"No" Cammie said really quickly "I am not going over there in this" and at that I chuckled to myself again.

"Fine I was only kidding" Macey said with a smile on her face. But Nick and Grant groaned.

"I'm bored" Bex said after a while.

"Yeah so am I what should we do?" Liz asked.

Cammie then turned to look at Macey; she had one of those evil grins on her face that even I've come to hate.

"Truth or dare" Macey screeched.

"No" Cammie groaned.

But Nick and Grant were high fiving each other. And Jonas had on a huge grin.

"Yes, that's a perfect idea Macey." Bex said

I had a feeling that tonight will be even more entertaining.

Then all the girls sat in the middle of the room with they're legs crossed, whilst Nick, Grant, Jonas and I were all watching intently.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

**Disclaimer: Ally carter owns everything, I only own the plot.**

**Cammie pov**

"Okay so who's going to start off?" I asked

"Oh, me" Macey shouted. "Okay so I chooose Cam, truth or dare?" Macey asked me.

"Dare, I'm not afraid of you Macey." I said grinning.

"I dare you to go down stairs and outside. When you get outside you have to sing I'm a little tea pot really loudly" said Macey

"But Macey I'm only wearing this, I can't." I said trying to get out of doing the dare.

"It's either this one or you jump in the pool with no clothes on." Macey said.

At this point I was stuck because if I did the teapot one then that would attract attention to me in my little nightie. But if I did the pool one then only my friends would be there but what if someone saw me?

"Okay I choose the pool at least that won't attract attention to me. But, I want someone to do it with me." I asked

"Fine you can choose someone else to do it with you just not me" Macey said

When I looked at Bex or Liz to see who should do it with me. Liz looked like she was going to have a fit if I chose her and Bex was indifferent.

"I choose Bex, come on" I said.

Bex just had a smile on. She was probably thinking that she would love this because it's daring and you could be caught at any moment.

When I go down stairs and Liz had grabbed the towels, we were standing by the pool. (Still in our nighties)

"Do we really have to do this? It's freezing" I complained because I really didn't want to do this. Especially with the guys next door. All they would have to do to see us was stick their heads out of one of the windows in the back of the house.

"Yes, and all you have to do is jump in and get out" Macey said. She then passed one towel to Liz to hold out, and she held out the other one.

"But what if the guys see us" I complained.

"They won't and if they do Bex can beat them up" Macey said

"Come on Cam, you only need to jump into the pool and get out it's not that hard. I'll go first." Bex said.

So we all turned around whilst she took off her nighty. Then we heard a splash. The next thing that I see is Bex wrapped up in a towel.

"See that only took a few seconds and it was done" Bex said. But I could see that she was shivering.

"Cam can you h- hurry up and do it please I'm f-f-freezing" Liz said.

"Fine okay, I'm doing it" so then the girls turned around whilst I took off my nighty. I chucked it on the floor whilst running to jump into the pool.

When I hit the water it was freezing. So I swam back over to the side and ran straight to Liz who held my towel open and wrapped it around me.

"Know that wasn't so bad was it?" asked Macey with a grin on her face.

"Oh your goanna get it Macey" I said to her whilst shivering.

Then Bex and I grabbed our nighties and we all went back up to my room.

**Zach pov**

All the girls were about to play truth or dare. Nick and Grant were really excited and so was I. Jonas had on a grin. Then we heard talking.

"Okay so who's going to start off?" Cammie asked.

"Oh, me" Macey shouted. "Okay so I chooose Cam, truth or dare?" Macey asked Cammie.

"Dare, I'm not afraid of you Macey." Cammie said grinning.

"I dare you to go down stairs and outside and when you get outside you have to sing I'm a little tea pot really loudly" said Macey

"But Macey I'm only wearing this, I can't." Cammie said obviously she was trying to get out of doing the dare.

"It's either this one or you jump in the pool with no clothes on." Macey said.

And at that I started to grin.

"Quickly guys get out the video Camera we can use this against them later with either dare she does." I said.

"Great idea man" said Grant. So then Grant left the room in search of the video Camera.

When I looked back at the screen it looked like Cammie was thinking about which dare she should do. I hoped she would choose the pool dare. (Hey I'm a dude what you goanna do about it)

"Okay I choose the pool at least that won't attract attention to me. But, I want someone to do it with me." Cammie asked. I had on a huge grin when she said that. (that she would do the pool dare.)

"Fine you can choose someone else to do it with you just not me" Macey said

Then she looked at Bex and Liz. Liz looked like she was going to freak out if Cammie chose her and Bex was unresponsive.

"I choose Bex, come on" I said.

Then grant entered the room with the video camera.

"What'd I miss?" grant asked.

"Allot, she chose the pool dare and she's allowed to take someone with her to do it." Said nick with a grin on his face.

"Who else is doing it" asked grant

"Bex" I said then grant's grin grew by allot.

"Come on then we need to find a spot where we can out the camera" Jonas said.

So we all got up and went to a widow that had a perfect view of Cammie's pool.

"She doesn't have grant lighting does she?" asked Jonas.

"It doesn't matter as long as we can see that there are people jumping in." I said

So then we hid behind the curtains. We can just hear some voices out by Cammie's pool but we can't tell what their saying but I'm sure that Cammie's trying to get out of it.

Then we all heard a splash, so we all looked out the window to see Bex wrapped in a towel.

That made grant moan because he didn't see her jump in. but we did get it on camera. Then there was another splash. That must be Cammie. So then I had my smirk on.

Then we saw a figure get out of the pool (that must be Cammie) and run over to someone who I'm guessing is either Liz or Macey.

All the guys were looking at me with grins on their faces.

"We just caught Bex and Cammie skinny dipping on video." I said then we all high fived.

All the girls started to go inside so we went back over to my room. With Jonas turning off the camera behind us.

**Please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: ally carter owns everything I only own the plot.**

**I know that some of you are wondering why I called my story what it is but you will see soon this is all leading up to the big chapter.**

**Cammie pov**

Okay it was my turn know to dare someone. So guess who I chose? If you guessed Macey your right.

"I choose Macey" I said but Macey had other plans.

"No you can't do that, you can't choose the person that made you do a dare till the next time it's your turn." Macey countered.

"fine." I replied in a not to happy tone. "I choose Liz." I said with a smile on my face. Liz looked scared but less scared when I had to choose someone to go into the pool with me. "Truth or dare Liz?" I asked

"Truth" she replied. Always the one to choose truth.

"Okay, out of all the people in our year, who would you most want to date?" I asked her.

"Um, Jonas" Liz said blushing allot. I knew she liked him. Why am I saying this in my head?

"I knew you liked him" I said

"We should so set you up on a date" Bex said squealing.

"Nerd love isn't it just grand" Macey said. This made us all burst out laughing and Liz turn a deeper shade of red.

When I was lying on the floor though, I noticed something glisten on my window sill. When I looked closer I reaLized it was a camera. Oh if it's who I think it is they are so goanna get it.

"Macey can I talk to you a sec in the bathroom" I asked her.

"Um, sure cam" so we both got up and headed for the bathroom.

When we got into the bathroom I closed the door behind us and turned to face Macey.

"Guess what I just saw" I said a bit annoyed.

"What a unicorn" Macey replied in a tone that says she couldn't care less.

"A camera, and try to guess who you think put It there" I said when I said camera her face instantly lit up. And I can tell that she thought exactly what I thought.

"The boys" Macey said "finally some action"

"But how did it get there and when did it get there?" I asked her.

"That doesn't matter we'll interrogate them later, but right now I want to have some fun." Macey replied.

And I can tell that this 'fun' would in fact be fun. I smiled evilly and so did Macey.

"Okay so here's the plan. Were goanna make them come to us" Macey said.

"Okay and how do we plan on doing that, we still need to tell Liz and Bex about it" I asked

"Just follow my lead and I'll write on something and hand it to Bex who should hand it to Liz" Macey replied. So I nodded.

When Macey finished the note it said:

_Camera from boys on window sill_

_Follow my lead _

_Make them come to us_

_Pass to Liz_

_-M_

We went back into my room and Macey discreetly passed the note to Bex. Bex picked up the note and read it. She looked up and winked at me and then passed the note to Liz, who in turn read it and nodded.

And so our plan begins.

**Zach pov**

When we got back into my room we all crowded around the computer to watch what the girls were doing.

The girls entered the room and went back into the circle. It was Cammie's turn know to choose someone.

"I choose Macey" Cammie said.

"No you can't do that, you can't choose the person that made you do a dare till the next time it's your turn." Macey countered.

"Fine." Cammie replied in a not to happy tone. "I choose Liz." she said with a smile on her face. Liz looked scared but I knew that she would have been chosen sooner or later so she might as well man up. "Truth or dare Liz?" Cammie asked.

"Truth" she replied. How did I know she was going to choose truth?

"Okay, out of all the people in our year, who would you most want to date?" Cammie asked her.

"Um, Jonas" Liz said blushing allot when I looked over to Jonas he was blushing as well, a bright red.

"So dude know that you know she want to go out with you, you goanna ask her out or something?" Grant asked with yet another grin on his face.

Jonas just looked down and said "maybe" wimp.

I turned my attention back to what the girls were doing on the screen.

"We should so set you up on a date" Bex squealed. And that made Jonas go an even darker red.

"Nerd love isn't it just grand" Macey said. This made us all burst out laughing and Liz turn a deeper shade of red.

"Never mind dude Bex and Macey are goanna get your love life in order" Nick said to Jonas

"Why you coming on to me you guys haven't asked any of your girls out yet" Jonas snapped

"I don't have a girl" I said. But yes I do it's Cammie.

"Yeah keep thinking that I'm sure that you hate Cammie" Grant said sarcastically

At that I just turned my head back to the screen to see that Cammie and Macey were just coming out of the bathroom. I wonder what they were up to in there.

Oh well we'll probably find out eventually.

**Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Plan In Action

**Disclaimer: ally carter owns everything I only own the plot.**

**Sorry it took so long guys, school bee dragging me down. But thanks to one of my friends (who I shall not mention due to safety reasons) the 12****th**** chapter is now up hope you enjoy it.**

**Cammie pov**

Once we were all sat back down in our seats, Macey began to talk.

"I'm board of this game, let's do something different" Macey said

"Like what?" I asked her. Then she got up and walked over to my speakers.

"Let's dance" she said then turned the music on. We all got up and started to dance. And let's just say we looked hot with only our nighties on doing the type of dancing we were doing.

Then when we were really getting into the dancing, Macey turned the music down.

"Ah, why'd you do that mace?" Bex complained because she was just about to jump into the air and do the splits, in a nighty, with the boys watching.

"Maybe we should invite the boys over?" Macey said.

"And why would we want to do that?" I asked. I had to act myself or otherwise the boys would see right through us.

"Is it because of a special boy that you want to see?" Bex asked. And even though we all knew we were acting Macey blushed. She actually BLUSHED.

She then looked up at us and acted like she had not just blushed.

"Yes actually" she said.

"And does that person's name rhyme with Rick?" I asked.

"You can just say his name guys" Macey said crossing her arms.

"Okay so do you want nick to come over?" Liz asked getting straight to the point.

"Yes" Macey said looking straight at me. "Although if he did come over I don't think Cammie would be very pleased to know what I would do to him in her house" Macey said an evil smile crossing her face. I don't know whether it was because the boys were listening or because she was actually thinking about the things she would do to nick in my house.

Bex just busted out laughing when Macey said that.

"Oh like you wouldn't do worse things to grant of he came over" Macey counteracted.

Bex put on a sly grin and said "yeah I could be worse then you with that." And we all busted out laughing.

Once we all calmed down Bex turned to Liz who was gasping for air because she laughed so hard.

"So Liz what do you want to do to Jonas?" Bex asked. Then Liz turned a bright red.

"I shouldn't really tell you" Liz said. And we all looked at each other with our mouths open. Because our little Liz the really shy and quiet one of the group said something that Macey would say.

Once we got over the shock Liz turned over to me trying to change the subject from her to me.

"So Cammie do you have the hot's for a special someone that lives right next to you?" Liz asked me.

"Okay first of all, from what you all said about doing stuff I my house I honestly don't mind as long as I don't hear what you did and it wasn't in my room" I said winking at Macey "and second I don't think I should repeat what my brain is thinking out loud because it's worse then what Macey would do." I said putting on an innocent smile then we all busted out laughing again.

**Zach pov**

When Macey and Cammie sat back down in the circle Macey began to talk.

"I'm board of this game, let's do something different" Macey said

"Like what?" Cammie asked her. Then Macey got up and walked over to some speakers that were standing on the shelf next to Cammie's bed.

"Let's dance" Macey said then turned the music on. They all got up and started to dance. And I'm just going to say wow.

"Are they trying to kill us?" grant complained, looking at the screen.

When I looked over to see what Cammie was doing she was grinding with Macey and I think I saw nick drawl a little.

I looked over to see what Jonas was doing and he was turning bright red (from watching Liz probably).

Then just as all the girls were really getting into dancing, Macey strutted over to the speakers and turned them down. We all let out a groan because the girls stopped dancing.

"Ah, why'd you do that mace?" Bex complained.

"Maybe we should invite the boys over?" Macey said. And when she said that we all perked up at being able to see them do that type of dancing in front of us with their own free will.

"And why would we want to do that?" Cammie asked. I was seriously getting desperate to go over there know and I think nick and grant were to. Jonas just went even redder if that's possible.

"Is it because of a special boy that you want to see?" Bex asked. And at that we all perked up at what Bex had said.

"Who's the special boy?" grant asked. As Macey was looking up from looking at the floor.

"Yes actually" she said. Crossing her arms.

"And does that person's name rhyme with Rick?" Cammie asked. Then we all looked over to nick who had a smile tugging at his lips.

"You can just say his name guys" Macey said.

"Okay so do you want nick to come over?" Liz asked getting straight to the point.

"Yes" Macey said looking Cammie. "Although if he did come over I don't think Cammie would be very pleased to know what I would do to him in her house" Macey said an evil smile crossing her face.

And then nick had a sort of smile that was a cross between shocked and excited.

Bex just started laughing.

"Oh like you wouldn't do worse things to grant if he came over" Macey countered. And we all looked over to grant to see what his reaction was.

Still looking at grant I heard Bex say "yeah I could be worse then you with that." And grant had on a goofy grin that made nick, Jonas and I start laughing. And I could just hear the girls laughing through the computer.

Once we all calmed down we looked over to the computer to see Bex turning to face Liz who was gasping for air because she laughed so hard.

"So Liz what do you want to do to Jonas?" Bex asked. Then Liz turned a bright red. I looked over to see Jonas going red as well. (It can't be good to go red so many times in one night.)

"I shouldn't really tell you" Liz said. When Liz said that all of us started laughing really hard. You wouldn't believe that Liz said that. And Jonas made an excuse saying he had to go to the bathroom. Probably to save himself from more embarrassment.

When we started to hear Liz talk again Jonas was back in the room and we had all started to calm down from laughing. So we face the computer screen.

"So Cammie do you have the hot's for a special someone that lives right next to you?" Liz asked Cammie. And when Liz said that I was focusing so hard on the screen.

I realized that the other guys were staring at me with smirks on their faces. MY smirk.

"Hey that's my smirk you can't steel it." I said and with that we all faced the screen again.

I started to hear Cammie talk. "Okay first of all, from what you all said about doing stuff in my house, I honestly don't mind as long as I don't hear what you did and it wasn't in my room" Cammie said.

And all the guys were getting excited except for Jonas who was smiling and looking off into space. (wonder what he was thinking)

"And second I don't think I should repeat what my brain is thinking out loud because it's worse then what Macey would do." She said with and innocent smile. When she said that I just couldn't hold myself back anymore and all the guys and I, did a speed walk over to the Cammie's house.

**Please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Ally carter owns everything, I only own the plot.**

**Cammie pov**

When we all calmed down from laughing we heard the doorbell ring. And we were sure it would be the boys, so Macey quickly thought of a plan.

"Okay this is what is going to happen. We each have a guy. Liz you have Jonas, Bex grant, Cammie Zach and me nick" Macey said. We all nodded.

"Once Cammie opens the door, we act surprised, we then drag our designated boy to the living room. We all then straddle them and whisper into their ears that we know about the cameras" when Macey said that. Liz went red and I got nervous because of what I was wearing.

"Got it?" she asked us all. We all nodded and Bex looked really excited. But Liz looked nervous. I could tell she didn't want to do this.

We all then got up and walked down the stairs to the door. When we got there I opened the door with the girls behind me. To see all four boys standing there.

I put on a shocked face and started to talk.

"Oh, hi" I said putting on a smile. I could see Zach looking me up and down and the boys doing the same to the girls.

"Hi" Zach said. "Thought we might just come over because we were right next door and wanted to know what all the laughing was about."

Lie. I thought to myself but I just kept my smile on.

"Okay did you want to come in?" I asked.

"Of cores they want to come in cam" Macey said pushing through and grabbing nicks arm and pulling him through.

Bex also did the same with grant. Then Liz with Jonas and me with Zach.

We all dragged them into the living room. And the boys all looked at each other with excited looks on their faces. Apart from Zach he had that smirk plastered on his face.

I then looked over to Macey. She nodded to me saying to carry on with the plan.

So I shoved Zach onto the sofa. Shortly followed by Macey throwing nick onto my lazy boy, Bex throwing grant on to my other lazy boy.

I looked over at Liz to see what she was doing. She looked nervous. I caught her eye very quickly and I gave her a reassuring smile. She then threw Jonas onto my other sofa and straddled him. And Bex Macey and I did the same with our boys.

When I looked back to Zach I could see his smirk growing huge. I just put on a smile and leaned in. his hands went down to my thighs.

I leaned in closer and closer to his ear. And whispered.

"Don't put cameras in my room" then I sat upright and saw his shocked expression. I looked around to see the same shocked expressions on all the other guys as well. And Jonas looked as red as a tomato.

But as I was about to get off of Zach he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me back down onto him.

"You're not getting away that easily" he said. With that annoying smirk on his face he then leaned up towards my face.

The next thing I knew was Zach on top of me. My hands tangled in his hair. I could also feel his hands going up and down my thighs.

After about 5 minutes we broke apart. And Zach still had his smirk on. We were both breathless. I looked around to find that we were now the only ones in the room.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"That's the first thing that comes into your mind?" he asks. The smirk still on his face.

I just smiled at him. I then propped myself up on my elbows With Zach still on top of me. but his hands were now by my head to support his weight.

"Can you get off of me?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"No" he said simply.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I like the view from up here" he said which made me blush.

Just then I realized what I was wearing. And I blushed even more.

"Ahem" I heard. I looked over to the door to find everyone looking at us with a smiled plastered on their faces. I just smiled an innocent smile and forced down the blushing that was crawling up my neck.

"Zach can you get off of Cammie so we can talk to her?" Macey asked. When she said that I got really scared. When Macey wants to talk to you it's almost always an interrogation of some sort.

I then felt Zach get up of me. I looked over to him. To see he was staring at me. Or more specifically my legs. I quickly got off of the sofa and walked over to my best friends. Before I reached my friends though I turned around.

"You guys can go up to my room and remove all the cameras that you put in there." I told the guys. I then walked away with the girls whilst the guys walked up the stairs to my room.

**Zach pov**

When we got to the door I rang the doorbell and waited.

After about 3 minutes of waiting we heard something on the other side of the door. The door then opened to Cammie and the others in their nighties.

"Oh, hi" Cammie said smiling.

I looked over Cammie. And couldn't help but think that she looked even hotter in person than on camera in her nighty.

"Hi" I said. "Thought we might just come over because we were right next door and wanted to know what all the laughing was about." Well it was sort of true but we already knew what the laughing was about.

"Okay did you want to come in?" Cammie asked us, still smiling. I love her smile, it's just so mesmerizing.

"Of cores they want to come in cam" Macey said coming forwards and grabbing nicks arm. Bex also did the same with grant. I was also surprised to see Liz do the same with Jonas and Jonas looked what I was thinking.

Cammie then grabbed my arm and pulled me through to the living room. I managed to close the door behind me but I don't think Cammie noticed.

I looked over at all the guys and they looked really excited. Probably because they think that what the girls talked about in Cammie's room was actually goanna happen. I hoped that as well but instead of an excited look I just had my smirk on.

Cammie then threw me down onto one of her sofas. And climbed on top of me. It was so hard for me to fight my guy hormones. But my brain was just too weak for my body and my hands shot up to Cammie's thighs.

A thought then occurred to me. I've only known Cammie for like what a couple of weeks and this is not the way she normally acts. But I pushed that thought to the side because she was leaning down, closer to me. She then whispered into my ear.

"Don't put cameras in my room" she then sat upright.

I was shocked and I'm sure my face showed it because she had an amused expression on her face. How did she know about the cameras?

Cammie was about to get off of me. But I didn't want that. So I snacked my arms around her waist and pulled her back down to me.

"You're not getting away that easily" I said. With my smirk on my face.

I then crashed my lips down onto hers and flipped her over so that I was on top. Her hands got tangled in my hair. And my hands were going up and down her thighs. The only thought that I was thinking while kissing her was. She's a really good kisser.

After about 5 minutes we broke apart. We were both panting. I noticed Cammie look around the room.

"Where is everyone?" Cammie asked me asked.

"That's the first thing that comes into your mind?" I ask with a smirk. I would have thought that she would have been thinking about that amazingly Goode kiss.

She smiled up at me and my stomach turned flips. What was happening to me?

She then supported herself on her elbows. I put my hands up by her head to stop me from crushing her with my weight.

"Can you get off of me?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"No" I said cause I really like where I was.

"Why not?" she questioned me.

"Because I like the view from up here" I said which was very true. I'm probably never going to see Cammie like this with what she wearing again.

"Ahem" I heard. I looked over to the door to find everybody watching us. All of them had a grin on their faces. I looked over to the guys and put my famous smirk on.

"Zach can you get off of Cammie so we can talk to her?" Macey requested. I was gutted that I had to get off of her but then I had to at some point.

When I got up I couldn't help but stair at her legs. They were so hot. She then walked over to the others. And the guys walked over to me. But before we could talk to each other Cammie turned around and spoke.

"You guys can go up to my room and remove all the cameras that you put in there." I told the guys. I then went up the stairs to Cammie's room whilst Bex Macey and Liz dragged Cammie off to somewhere I don't know.

**Please review. The more review's I get the faster I will post :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Cameras and vodka**

**Disclaimer: ally carter owns everything I only own the plot.**

**Sorry I have not updated in like forever but it's because I have a play coming up that I haven't learnt my lines fore yet and it's in two weeks but here it is. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Cammie pov**

After the girls interrogated me about the smooch fest that Zach and I had. We went up to my room were the boys were.

When I got to the door the boys were in the middle of tacking a camera down from the corner of my room. But that got me confused because that wasn't the camera that I saw.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked. A look of confusion on my face.

"Tacking down the camera that we put in here." Grant said in a 'duh' tone. But then I realized that he only said camera and not cameras, so that means they only put one camera in my room. But if they only put one camera in my room then whose camera did I see.

I walked over to the window sill that I thought I saw a camera on and opened the curtains. And right there was another camera.

"Guys, did you only put one camera in my room?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" Grant said.

"No reason, I'm just checking that you are tacking out all the cameras." I said.

When I turned around I closed the curtains. But not before I shoved the camera outside the window, so that it would smash.

When I looked over at Macey she had a confused look on her face but then it vanished into another one of those mischievous grins that I've come to love and fear at the same time.

"Macey why are you smiling like that?" I asked cautiously.

"Because know our game of truth or dare is going to be even better." Macey said.

And with that all the Nick and Grant cheered, Bex had a grin on her face, Jonas and Liz were going deep red and Zach had on that annoying smirk.

With a few treats from Bex and Macey I was sat in a circle again ready to play truth or dare. But instead of being sat by Macey and Bex I was sat next to Zach and Macey.

"Okay so who should go first?" Nick asked.

"I think one of the boys should" Macey said looking over to Nick.

"I agree, so which one of you boys would like to go first?" when Bex finished speaking Grants had shot up in the air. (You can only guess who he would pick)

"Okay so I choooooose Cammie" Grant said. And instantly I shook my head trying to get him to choose someone else, anyone else but me.

"Truth or dare" Grant asked. I gave a defeated sigh. I knew that I wouldn't get away with not doing it.

"Dare" When I said that Grants face lit up like a kid on charismas day getting ready to open his presents.

"Okay, first of all do you have any alcohol substance in this house?" when he said that my heart beat sped up. Well at least it isn't as bad at skinny dipping. (I still need to ask the guys whether they saw that or not)

"Yes she does she has 3 bottles of vodka in the kitchen" Bex answered for me. Probably because she thought I was goanna lie. (Which I totally was) And don't even ask why I have 3 bottles of vodka in my house it's just there.

"Good, I dare you to have 3 gulps of vodka" Grant said. Well I suppose I could handle that.

After Bex had gone downstairs to grab one of the bottles she came back in. she opened the bottle for me and handed me the bottle.

I looked at my friends eager faces, and then at the bottle. Slowly I brought the bottle up to my lips. I took a small sip. It tasted like watery ethanol and made the back of my throat tingle slightly. I took a larger swig, this time the tingling turned into a slight burn. It wasn't as strong as the burn I got from once drinking Single Malt Whisky at Christmas, but I could definitely tell I'd swallowed it.

After I had 3 gulps, my throat burned like hell. I handed the bottle back to Bex who was smiling like crazy.

My head started to spin a bit and I felt….happy. Like nothing in the world could bring me down. I then started to giggle like crazy.

Everyone was giving me really strange looks.

I was laughing so hard that I fell on top of someone. I don't know who it was but I could tell they were male.

I looked up into deep green eyes that looked very amused. Zach. I slowly started to stop giggling. But there was the occasional giggle know and then.

Then out of know were my hands were reaching up and behind Zach's head and were pulling him down. Then I felt his lips on mine.

What was I doing? I asked myself. Tried to pull off but my body just wasn't working with my brain. It was like it had a mind of its own and my brain wasn't working.

When Zach finally broke of the kiss. I started to moan. Then the next thing that I knew I was being arrived bridal style to my bed and being laid down. My eyes were starting to get droopy and they closed. But before I was fully asleep I could hear a faint whisper.

"Well now we know how she acts to vodka." I heard a voice say and then I was in a deep sleep.

**Zach pov**

When the guys and I got upstairs Grant showed us to where he hid the camera. How he got it in the top corner of Cammie's room I will never know.

So we started to detach the camera of off the wall, when Cammie and the others walked in.

"What are you guys doing?" Cammie asked, looking confused.

"Tacking down the camera that we put in here." Grant said in a 'duh' tone. What else could it have looked like we were doing?

Then Cammie walked over to the windowsill. Why's she over there?

"Guys, did you only put one camera in my room?" Cammie asked.

"Yeah why?" Grant said.

"No reason, I'm just checking that you are tacking out all the cameras." Cammie said.

Then she turned around. But as she did so I heard a faint noise outside like bushes being disturbed. But I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. It was probably nothing.

"Macey why are you smiling like that?" Cammie asked. This caused me to look over to Macey, who had that evil grin on her face that I hate so much.

"Because know our game of truth or dare is going to be even better." Macey said.

And with that all the Nick and Grant cheered, Bex had a grin on her face, Jonas and Liz were going deep red and of course I had my signature smirk on, whereas Cammie had an a deer-in-the-headlights look. I could tell she didn't like playing truth or dare so much.

After a few minutes of Bex and Macey threatening Cammie she finally sat down. And next to me I might add.

"Okay so who should go first?" Nick asked.

"I think one of the boys should" Macey said looking over to Nick.

"I agree, so which one of you boys would like to go first?" Bex asked and instantly Grants hand was in the air like a school boy that has an answer for a question that he knows is the wright answer.

"Okay so I choooooose Cammie" Grant said. I looked over to Cammie who was shaking her head vigorously. She really doesn't want to play this game does she?

"Truth or dare" Grant asked.

I heard her give a sigh then she said "Dare"

When Cammie said that Grants face lit up.

"Okay, first of all do you have any alcohol substance in this house?" Grant asked. This can't be good Grant + alcohol= bad

"Yes she does she has 3 bottles of vodka in the kitchen" Bex answered. Why does she have 3 bottles of vodka in her house? I might have a few beefs but nothing as strong as vodka.

"Good, I dare you to have 3 gulps of vodka" Grant said. Now I'm starting to feel sorry for Cammie.

After Bex had gone downstairs to grab one of the bottles she came back in. she opened the bottle and handed it to Cammie.

Cammie looked up at everyone and then had her 3 gulps. She then handed the bottle back to Bex, who had a weird smile on her face.

After a few minutes Cammie started to giggle like crazy. She was giggling so hard that she fell on top of me. I have to say I was very amused by how vodka affected her. She looked up into my eyes and I met hers. She looked so beautiful. I wish I could kiss her then and there.

Soon enough my prayers were answered as Cammie brought my head down and started to kiss me. i reluctantly broke off. And Cammie started to whine.

I then saw that her eyelids were drooping a bit. So I carried her bridal style to her bed and laid her on top of the covers.

Soon enough her eyes were closed.

"Well now we know how she acts to vodka." Nick said.

"Well, I guess we should be going know so you girls cam sleep." I said and with that I left being followed by Grant, Nick and Jonas. All looked just as sleepy as I felt. And I felt pretty sleepy.

**Please review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14 I need sleep**

**Disclaimer: ally carter owns everything I only own the plot.**

**Sorry it's taken so long to write this but it's finally here.**

**Cammie pov**

The next morning I woke up to a killing headache. I tried to remember what happened last night but it all goes fuzzy after Grant dared me to do something.

I slowly sat up, afraid that if I move fast then my headache would just get worst, and looked around the room to find Macey, Bex and Liz sprawled everywhere in my room.

Bex was lying on my floor with a blanket around her, and the way she was laying did not look at all comfortable. She was lying on her right arm and leg with her left arm draped over her face and her left leg on my desk chair. Don't ask me how it got there.

Macey was lying on my sofa with her head propped up on a cushion and her left leg hanging off of it. With a blanket half on and half off of her.

And Liz was lying in a sleeping bag in the middle of the room. She was probably one of the smartest of us to bring a sleeping bag. That and she probably knew that she would be sleeping in my room and that there isn't that many places you could sleep in my room.

I slowly got out of my bed and walked over to the bathroom to get some headache tablets, when I accidently tripped over one of Bex's many sprawled out limbs causing her to wake up with a start.

She sat up very quickly and looked around the room then her eyes landed on me.

"Sorry Bex I was just going to the bathroom to get some tablets for this massive headache I've got." I apologised. But she just gave me a knowing look.

"It's okay; I would expect you to have a headache by the amount you drank last night." She replied.

I'm guessing that I had on a confused look because she then started talking again.

"Grant dared you to drink some vodka and you drank allot, so much that Zach had to carry you to your bed and we were in here last night. Just goes to show you don't handle alcohol well" she said smiling a bit.

That would be why I have the headache this morning. Note to self never do a dare that Grant Newman gives you.

With that, Bex laid back down, repositioning herself and taking her lag of off my desk chair. I walked into the bathroom, reached up into my cupboard and found a bottle of headache tablets. I took two out and swallowed them.

When I came back into my room Bex was fast asleep. It amazes me how she can just zone out like that.

I walked back over to my bed and saw that my clock said 12:30 on it. I really slept through all of the morning. Then again I do like my sleep and I'm not really a morning person. And by the looks of things neither are Bex, Liz and Macey.

So I decided to let them sleep for a bit longer as they all looked out of it. But then I hear my doorbell ringing.

I groaned and trudged down to the bottom floor. With the headache still there as the tablets haven't kicked in yet everything sounded so loud and it was killing me.

When I got there I opened the door to find none other than Zach, Grant, Nick and Jonas.

Zach gave me a once over and smirked. I looked down to see what he was looking at then I saw that I was still in the nighty that I was wearing last night.

"Well you look like you've seen better days." Zach stated. No shit I just woke up from a hangover that was caused by Grant over there. But me being the polite Cammie I am decided not to say that. Instead I just chose to say something else.

"Would you be all happy and cheery in the morning if you had a hangover, I think?" I said. Because I still don't know whether I had a hangover or not it's just what Bex said happened. Even though it looks pretty obvious.

"You think? Don't you remember anything that happened last night?" Zach asked with his annoyingly cute smirk. Oh my god did I just say that. I must be really out of it.

"Well I remember nothing after Grant daring me. Which shall never again happen." I replied and the guys chuckled when I said that.

After a few minutes of silence Zach spoke up.

"So can we come in?" Zach asked

"Well you could but then you guys would be down here whilst Bex, Liz, Macey and I are sleeping upstairs." I replied thinking that they would get the message and go away because I really didn't want them here right know. But obviously that message was not revived.

"Well were fine with that right guys?" Zach said and a chorus of 'yeah' went around with a side of everybody nodding.

I could already tell that I would not win with this fight and I could not be bothered to carry the fight on because I was too tired so I just let them in.

"Stay down here and don't disturbed us. You can go into the living room and the kitchen. But DON'T eat all of my food." I said and walked back upstairs without looking at the guys.

If they did touch any of my food or disturbed me I will release Bex on them because I am just not in the mood.

When I got back up to my room, no one was awake yet, they were all still sound asleep.

I walked over to my bed and got in. ah my nice warm comfy bed. And then I fell asleep forgetting completely about the 4 boys in my house.

**I know it's short but another chapter will be coming soon I promise.**

**Please R&R :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Gallagher girl and blackthorn boy**

**Disclaimer: ally carter owns everything I only own the plot.**

**The show is over now guys, so I should be updating more often. And some of you have been asking when she is going to get kidnapped, give it about 2 more chapters and I promise it should be really good.**

**Zach pov**

Cammie left us in her house alone. 4 boys in a house alone with 4 girls sleeping upstairs. now I don't know about you but I think that that was pretty stupid seeing as they pranked us last night. It just calls for revenge. And know is the perfect time.

"So guys what do you say we get the girls back from last night?" I asked the guys.

They all nodded and had a grin on their faces. We all walked into the kitchen to plan what we would do to the 4 unsuspecting girls sleeping upstairs.

10 minutes later we had thought of a plan and were sneaking upstairs into Cammie's room where the girls were sleeping. As we looked in we could see that they stayed in their nighties from last night. This will make it even better for us. I thought smirking.

We all walked over to the girl that pranked us last night. Grant went over to Bex who was sleeping by the desk on the floor in a really wired position.

Nick went over to Macey who was sleeping on the sofa with blankets strewn everywhere.

Jonas went over to Liz, who might I add was sleeping in a sleeping bag. (Now that's a girl who comes prepared.) In the middle of the floor.

And I went over to Cammie who was on the other side of the room in her bed sleeping.

I gently lifter her out of the bed and carried her bridal style downstairs. Making sure not to wake her. I could also hear that the grant, nick and Jonas were doing the same. Everything seems to be going to plan right know.

I reached the sliding glass doors that went out to the pool and slowly opened it, making sure that I made no sound. I walked outside and went over to the pool edge.

One by one I looked over the guys who were lining up beside me and nodded.

"Wake up" we all shouted, and then the girls slowly started to wake up.

I looked down to Cammie to see that she was still asleep. So I shook her a bit and her eyes fluttered open.

"What are you doing I told you not to disturb me, and why are you holding me?" she asked with a puzzled look.

Then there was a splash from Bex being town in the pool. And realization dawned on Cammie's face.

She tried to struggle out of my grip to get away but I held her tighter and threw her into the pool.

I could hear her scream when I threw her in. I could see that nick and Jonas had also thrown Macey and Liz in the pool as well and they were laughing just as hard. Grant was laughing so hard that he was rolling around on the floor which made me laugh even more.

When I stopped laughing I could see 4 heads bobbing in the water, staring death glares at us. But they weren't getting out. I thought that they would have wanted to get out by know.

**Cammie pov**

When I woke up I could feel arms around me. And it felt like I was floating. I slowly opened my eyes to find Zach staring down at me. I was really confused.

"What are you doing I told you not to disturb me, and why are you holding me?" I demanded, I really wanted my sleep.

Then I heard a splash and I suddenly realized that I was in the pool area. I knew that Zach was about to throw me in so I tried so hard to get out of his grip but he just held me firmer.

Then I was in the air screaming my head off. Then I felt water cascade around me as I sank down into the pool. This is not how I wanted to be woken up.

When I resurfaced from the water. I looked around to see that Macey and Liz were also in the water along with Bex who looked like she could murder someone. I felt as pissed as Bex looked.

When I turned to the boys I could see them all laughing. And grant was even rolling around on the pool. You could imagine how I felt.

But then I realized that we were all wearing our nighties still with no underwear on. And that they were going see through because of the water, so everything would be visible.

Macey, Bex and Liz also noticed, and were staring death glares at the boys.

How were we going to get out if the boys are still there?

When the boys calmed down, they looked over to us. I think that they were wondering why we weren't getting out. Because they all had this confused look on their faces.

"Could you douches get us some towels so we can dry off and get out?" Bex said quietly but with venom in every word.

"Can't you get out and get them yourselves? We don't know where they are." Nick said. Chuckling know and then.

Oh great how were we meant to get them to get our towels know. Yeah we could just tell them where they are but what's our excuse for not getting out of the pool to get them ourselves?

"Because we'll be freezing when we get out of the pool. And there under the stairs." Macey said. Well that answers my question about why we can't get out of the pool.

"It's warm in the house just go run inside" grant said. Curse his brain some times. Now's the time he has to be smart and not his stupid self. No harm to him but he is pretty dumb when it comes to education.

Then a look of realization came on Zach's face and he smirked a huge smirk. I so wish I could smack that smirk of off his face.

"I don't think it's a reason of that they don't want to grant I think that they can't" Zach said smugly.

"Why can't they get out? All they have to do is climb on the ladder and get out." Grant said looking confused.

"Remember what they were in when we chucked them in the pool?" Zach said.

Grant looked like he was trying to remember something. Then he had on a giant goofy grin.

Oh no know they know we can't get out they will use this against us for their own selfish reasons. Not to say that I wouldn't if they were in the same position we were in.

I swam over to Macey and quietly whispered to her. "Should we just get out and make a run for it?"

"No their in our way of the door so they can see everything." Macey replied. She had a look on her face that implied she was thinking of a way out.

I looked around and spotted some bushes that we could hide in.

"Macey, what about the bushes." I said.

"Okay then we can run around the house and through the front door." Macey replied.

I swam over to Bex who was still looking pretty pissed off.

"Bex, were goanna make a brake for the bushes then go round the house and through the front door, you in?" she nodded then swam over to Macey ready to get out and run like hell.

Next I swam over to Liz who was looking really nervous. I told her the plan and she agreed. So we went over to Bex and Macey by the side of the pool. But not too close that the boys would notice.

When I looked back up. I could tell that Zach knew that we were going to run to the bushes. He still had on his giant smirk.

I looked over to the girls and nodded. We all swam straight over to the side and hopped out sprinting for the bushes that were only a few meters away.

I could hear some footsteps behind me and knew that they weren't Macey, Bex or Liz's footsteps because they had just gone behind the bushes and were making their way towards the front of my house.

I was just a meter away when something crashed into me and I fell onto the floor with a thud.

I looked over my shoulder to find Zach on top of me but he was holding a towel.

"Nice try Gallagher girl but your goanna have to try harder than that if you want to get away from me." Zach smirked.

Gallagher girl? Where did he get a name like that from?

"Gallagher girl?" I repeated out loud.

"Yeah, the flower Gallagher. I thought it would be a great nickname for you. Because the flower it just as pretty as you are." He said smiling. Not that smirks of his but an actual smile.

And to think I thought that he was an annoying, cocky bastard. Only 2 minutes ago because he threw mw into a pool. And know he's sweet.

I looked down and found a flower in front of me. But this flower wasn't like normal flowers it has blackthorns on it. That's it that can be my nick name for him.

"Well as I have a nick name after a flower you should have one to. Blackthorn boy." I said smiling.

I turned over to look at him staring at me. Then his eyes went lower for some reason.

Only then did I realize that I was still in my wet, see through nighty and that he could see everything.

I quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped it around me. He smirked again, completely ruining the moment.

"Your feet are goanna get cold if you keep standing there." He said.

"They already are." I replied then started to walk back up to the house.

"Well then, let me help with that" Zach said. And with that once again I was in Zach's arms being carried into my house.

When we were almost at the door I noticed something glisten in the corner on my eye. I looked toward the bushes' and saw that it was the camera that I had chucked out my window.

It's probably Brocken though, so no need to worry about it. And then I went inside my house still in Zach's arms.

**3****rd**** person pov**

Little did Cammie know that the camera was still working as there was a little green light on. So everything that Cammie had just done, the camera had caught it. And the person on the reviving end had seen it.

All of it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 kidnapped**

**Disclaimer: ally carter owns everything I only own the plot.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter here's the next one.**

**Cammie pov**

After the boys had left and the girls had gotten changed and left. It was 6'oclock.

I walked down stairs in my pyjamas, which consisted of purple short shorts and a matching tank top.

I walked into the kitchen to see what I had left from last night. It turned out that I didn't have much. Probably because grant and nick had been here this morning and had devoured my entire fridge. All that was left was a bottle of milk and some chicken super noodles in the cupboard.

I put on some water to boil and placed the noodles into a bowl so I could put it into the microwave. When the kettle was done I poured some of the water into the bowl and placed it into the micro wave.

As my noodles were cooking I looked out the window to see that it was starting to get dark. And the stars were coming out. They looked so beautiful. And it was warm out tonight so I decided that I would eat my food by the pool outside.

When my noodles had finished cooking I placed them on a plate and headed outside to eat under the stars.

I took out one of the sunbeds and sat it upright then placed myself on it. I wondered what it would be like if Zach was here. It would be so romantic.

When I had finished my food I placed the plate on the floor and lay back in the sunbed. Just looking up at the stars.

There was even a shooting star that went past so I made a wish.

_I wish I could stay in Zach's arms forever._

After about an hour of just looking up at the stars I decided that it was starting to get a bit chilly outside. So I went to put my plate away and headed upstairs.

I was just about to get into my bed when I heard something coming from downstairs. It sounded like whispers.

It's probably Zach again trying to scare me. So I quietly snuck out of my room and onto the landing.

When I got closer to the landing the whispers became louder and closer. But the thing that scared me the most was that I didn't recognise the voices. And they sounded too old to be anyone in high school.

When I looked over the banisters. I could see 2 shadows in the dark creeping closer. I quickly but quietly turned back around and headed for my room.

I ran into my room and opened my widow so that I could climb out onto the tree to get away from the mysterious men that were in my house. But as soon as I opened the window a gust of air came through it slamming the door.

I turned around because the noise had made me jump. And apparently it made the men aware that I was in this room. Because the next thing I know. Is that I'm trying to get out of my window because to very muscular men, that I have never seen in my life comes running into the room. With evil grins on their faces.

I managed to get half of my body out of the window before I got dragged back in by one of the men, and thrown onto the bed.

I tried to scream to get anyone's attention. But they covered my mouth and closed the window.

I was so scared. I have never been so scared in my life. The man that was covering my mouth had let go and I tried to run for the door. But the man who closed the window was standing in front of it.

There was no way out.

I frantically turned round in case I missed something.

I could run to the bathroom and hide in there till someone comes to rescue me. But that might not be until morning and the men would have found a way in by then.

Then an idea popped into my head I could call someone. But that idea was short lived because I could see my phone in one of the men's hand.

I decided that I should take a good look at the men. Because if I get out then I could tell the police what they looked like and they would trace them down.

The one that was by the door and in possession of my phone was wearing balaclava and all black clothing. There was nothing distinguishable about him apart from he was taller than the other man by a few inches. And the other man was the same but he was shorter.

Then the man by my bed started to walk slowly towards me.

"Come here" he said in a harsh tone that implied I should do what he says or I would get hurt.

I didn't know what to do I just stood there afraid to do anything. I was petrified.

"Come here" he said again. In an even harsher voice. So out fear I walked over to the man who smiled as soon as I did what he asked me to do.

I stopped a foot away from him. He looked me up and down. I started to shake I didn't know what he was going to do to me.

"Sit on the bed" he said. I did as I was told. Too afraid to think of disobeying them.

When I sat on the bed the man on the door came forwards next to the other man and they stared at me. With a deadly scary grin.

I could tell that they were looking at me. And I started to shake.

"Take of your top" the taller guy said.

I was shocked. They wouldn't be that type of me would they. I was frozen with fear. I didn't move. I probably had that look of a dear in a head light. I was vulnerable.

"Take your top off" the shorter guy said with more force. "Or we'll do it for you" he said with and evil grin.

What should I do. Take it off myself or have them take it off for me and have the chance of them touching me.

So I slowly took my top off afraid that if I let them take it off they would be constantly touching me.

Luckily I still had on my bra. So they didn't see my breasts.

They looked me over again. This times their gazes lingering on my breasts.

Then the shorter man started walking towards me I got scared so I backed up to the wall as far as I could go. But he kept on coming, still with that grin on his face.

I was silently praying to god that they wouldn't touch me.

The man sat on my bed still staring at me.

"Come here" he said. Patting the space beside him. My heart beat picked up. I didn't move though. I didn't want to, in fear of them doing the unthinkable to me.

"Come. Here." He said again. With venom in his voice. I was shacking rapidly know. I slowly crawled over to him and sat a few spaces away from him. But he grabbed my arm and yanked me towards him. He pulled me so hard that I landed on his lap.

I quickly got up of off him. I wanted to be anywhere but there right now.

I put my arms over my chest to cover them up a bit. But he brought his hands up to my arms and pulled them away. He pushed my arms to my side and he kept his arms there and he didn't move.

Then the taller man walked towards me and sat on the other side of me.

Both of the men exchanged a glance then nodded.

The shorter guy held my arms firmer against my sides. And the taller man started to mover his arms. But I could not see were his arms were going because I was facing the smaller man.

Then I felt hands on my back and I could tell what he was going to do. So I screamed hoping that someone would hear me. But the smaller man covered my mouth and leant over to my ear.

"You shouldn't have done that." He whispered.

Then he hit me with something.

The last thing that I saw was both of the men looking at me with evil grins on their faces. As if they had already planned out what they were going to do to me.

Then I blacked out.

**Please R&R :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

**Disclaimer: ally carter owns everything I only own the plot.**

**Thanks for your comments guys they were really good. Feel free to give me any of your ideas that could be put into the story.**

**Zach pov**

_The next day_

When I woke up at about 8am. The first thought that came to my mind was Cammie. Lately I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was always on my mind.

I was thinking that I should go see her today, even though I only saw her yesterday. But that was with everyone else as well. I could just have some time alone with her and hang out. Get to know her better.

So I got out of bed and headed for the shower.

After about 5 minutes I had gotten out of the shower with my hair washed and dried. I got dressed and headed out the door in jeans, a black top, jacket and shoes.

I was outside Cammie's house when I noticed skid marks along the road. Someone must have been in a rush last night.

I walked over to Cammie's door ready to knock. I knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes. Nobody answered. I tried nocking again but got the same reaction, nothing. I tried to see if the door was open and it was.

_Why would Cammie leave the door open at night? Anybody could come in._

I walked in expecting to see her crashed out on the sofa or listening to music in the kitchen. But she wasn't any were too been seen.

I walked upstairs to see if she was still in bed. But when I got to her room her door was wide open and no one was in there.

I looked around her room, trying to find anything that would show where she was. I could see that her bed sheets were on the floor scattered everywhere, but her bed looked like it hadn't been slept in.

I was really starting to get worried know.

_Where was my Gallagher girl?_

I took out my phone to see if she went over to Bex's for the night.

"Hello?" Bex answered. She sounded like she was still asleep. I must have woken her up.

"Hey Bex, I was just wondering if Cammie had stayed the night with you last night?" I asked. Hoping that she would say that she had.

"Ah, is Zachy-poo anxious to see Cammie?" Bex teased, sounding a bit more awake now.

"Can you just answer the question" I said. I do not like being called Zachy-poo. It brings back disturbing memories of the old school slag. I shudder just thinking her name.

"Fine, no she didn't. Why do you want to know?" Bex asked me.

"Did she stay at Macey or Liz's last night?" I asked. Getting nervious.

"No, we all left together last night after you guys left and went our separate ways. She should be at her house sleeping." Bex said.

Wait, if Bex says that she should be here then how come she isn't. I was starting to freak out know.

"Zach what's happened?" Bex asked.

"Is there any where that she would have gone?" I asked Bex in an urgent tone.

"No, she doesn't wake up normally till 9 and even then she only stays in her house till we call or something. Zach, tell me what's happened?" Bex said. I could tell that she was getting frustrated with all my questioning.

"Bex, she's not here." I said finally answering her question.

"Then where is she?" Bex asked.

"I don't know Bex that's why I'm calling you." I said frustration creeping into my voice.

"How do you know she's not in her house?" Bex asked.

"Because I'm standing in the middle of her room and she is not here." I answered. My voice leaking with frustration.

"Why are you in her room?" Bex asked

At this point I was getting angry with all the questions that she was asking. I just wanted to find my Gallagher girl.

"Bex, just call Liz and Macey and ask if they know any were that Cammie would be. Bye." I said then hung up so that I wouldn't have to suffer through her asking me a hundred and one questions.

I walked out of Cammie's house. When I exited her house I saw the skid marks again. And that's when I noticed that they were right outside of Cammie's house.

_Could the people that were in the car that caused the skid marks have Cammie?_

I thought. Then It clicked in my head.

Skid marks + open door + messed up room = struggle. Which means Cammie's been kidnapped.

I ran back to my house to check the security footage hoping with all hope that I was wrong. When I got to my security room I looked at the tapes. Luckily Cammie's house was within range of my cameras.

I then pressed play.

As I watched the tape I saw a black car pull up to Cammie's house and two men get out. They looked rather beefy. And one was taller than the other. And they were both dressed in black all over. They were even wearing balaclavas.

I saw them go up to Cammie's front door and take out the hidden key that Grant had used to get in her house when he planted the camera in her room.

Then they entered her house.

I fast forwarded to when they came out of the house. When I looked at them I could see that the taller man was carrying something over his shoulder. But wait that's not a something, that's a someone. That was Cammie. And when I zoomed in she had no top on and was showing her bra.

I saw them put Cammie in the back seat and then sped off leaving the skid marks that were still there.

So I was right Cammie had been kidnapped. But it looked like they wanted her only for one reason to abuse her.

I was freaking out by now. i had to get my Cammie back.

I grabbed my phone and called Jonas, Grant and Nick to come over. Saying that it was urgent. As soon as I hung up on Grant I called the girls asking for them to come over as well.

Within 5 minutes after I had hung up on Macey. The guys arrived.

"Why so urgent man. I was in the middle of dreaming about Bex when you called." Grant said. Walking into my living room and dropping down onto my sofa.

"Yeah you sounded like 5 year old that just had Christmas taken away from you." Nick said sitting next to Grant on the sofa.

"Why do you look so stressed?" Jonas asked. Sitting down on the other side of Grant.

Then the doorbell rang and I when to answer it to find all the girls standing there. I could see Bex fidgeting a bit.

"Zach, have you found Cammie yet?" Bex asked. Barging trough to my living room where Nick, Jonas and Grant were, followed by Liz and Macey.

I walked in behind them. And stood at the front of the room.

Everyone looked at me. They looked confused. And Bex saw that as well. So she explained what happened this morning.

"Zach called me this morning saying he couldn't find Cammie and her door was unlocked when he went over to find her. And that she wasn't in her house." Bex said sounding nervous.

Liz and Macey started to look nervous as well. When I looked over to the guys. You could see that they were starting to get nervous too. Cammie must never go out of her house this early in the morning.

"So did you find her?" Bex repeated.

Then everyone looked at me.

"No but I know what's happened to her" I said. Then there was a pause. Silence filling the space. The tension in the room rising every second.

Then I spoke up again. "She's been kidnapped."

**Please R&R. the more reviews I get the faster the next update shall be :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 why am I here?**

**Disclaimer: ally carter owns everything I only own the plot.**

**Thanks to all the people that reviewed my story and I'm glad you love it. And now that I am on holiday the updates should be more frequently if not then there should be one at least every week. Anyway here's the next chapter hope you guys love it as much as you loved the others. **

**Cammie pov**

I woke up to the sound of the sea gulls squawking and the floor rocking back and forth. I realized that I was on a boat. But the boat wasn't moving.

I opened my eyes to have a look around the room. I sat up and saw that I was lying in a bed. But all that was on it was a sheet that was very thin. And it was covered in splodges of blood.

I looked around the room noticing that it wasn't a room at all. It was a supply closet that was just big enough to fit the bed that I am on in with a meter of space on the right side of the bed. There were shelves all along the wall that was at the top of my bed. But the other walls were just a grey sort of colour with nothing on them.

The room had no windows or actual supplies in it and the only light was the light coming from the cracks in the door at the end of my bed.

I suddenly felt a chill and I hugged myself trying to stay warm. When I hugged myself I couldn't feel my top that I had put on last night. Then it all came back to me. The men. My struggle.

I started to breathe really heavily. Worried that the same thing that happened last night would happen all over again but this time they wouldn't stop.

Then I heard some voices outside my door. They were the same voices from last night.

I looked over to the door. Seeing that the handle was turning. I crawled up to the top of my bed trying to get as far away from the door as possible. Covering myself up and pulling my knees to my chest.

The door slowly opened. And there stood the men from last night. But this time you could see their faces.

The taller man had dark brown hair and brown eyes he looked about 25. And the other man had black hair and blue eyes. He looked slightly older than the other man. They were both wearing the same cloths that they wore when they kidnapped me. Well I'm guessing that they kidnapped me or I would still be in my room.

They both had on the same grins as yesterday when they came into my room. My heart started to pick up speed. And I started to breathe even more heavily. I was so scared.

"Look at her. She looks like she's about to pee her pants." The taller mans said. Causing the other man to laugh.

"She should be scared." The shorter man said.

"Should we take her to the room know?" the taller man said.

"Yeah, can get a taste of what will be the rest of her life" the smaller man said.

When he said I started to get really worried. I would be here for the rest of my life? And what would I be doing.

Then the teller man came into the small space that is called a room and grabbed my arm yanking me up towards him.

I landed in his arms. And he looked down at me. He pulled me closer to him. I tried to push him of but he was too strong. Then he dragged me out of the room and down the hall.

As I looked around to see where they had brought me. But there were no windows.

After a we turned a corner the man that was dragging me stopped walking and opened up a door.

I then realized that the other man hadn't followed us. Where did he go?

Before I could think of the possible places that I could be in. I was shoved into the room. And followed by the man. He turned around and locked the door with a key and put it in his trouser pocket.

I quickly surveyed the room and noticed that it was bigger than the room I was previously in. but not by much. There was a bed in the corner of the room. Exactly like the one in the other room but with no blood on it.

The man started to walk towards me. Looking me up and down. He then shoved me onto bed and climbed on top of me. I tried to push him off. But he was still stronger than me. I struggled to try and get out of his grip but it wasn't working.

Then the man grabbed holds of both of my hands with one of his hands and reached into his back pocket.

He pulled out a set of handcuffs. He hand cuffed both of my hands. Then reached down past my head and pulled out a small chain that was tucked down by the side of the wall. He attached the chain to my hand cuffs. My arms were now above my head. I could barely move my arms.

I tried to kick by the man sat on my legs. His weight making it impossible to kick at him.

I was terrified know. I was so vulnerable in the position that I was in.

I looked up at the man's face. And looked into his eyes. All I could see was lust.

Then he reached both of his hands behind my back and I could feel my bra unclasp. The man then pulled out a pen knife from his other back pocket and cut the straps that were keeping my bra on.

He then grabbed hold of my bra and pulled it off and chucked it to the floor along with his pen knife. He then rested his hands on my waist.

The man looked down at me. And looked at my breasts. His hands slowly started to rise. But before they could raise any further. There was a knock at the door.

I let out a relived sigh as the man got up off of me and searched for the key to the door. But I was shacking rapidly.

When he found the key he walked over to answer the door.

When the man opened the door. I could see another man there but he was a different man to the one that I saw before. He looked over to me then back at the man. He started to whisper to the man that was just on top of me.

Then without looking back at me they both left closing the door behind them.

I was just lying there. With no top on. Then everything that had just happened had come back to me and it all suddenly seemed real. My eyes started to blur. And I could feel tears' trailing down my cheeks the only thing that I could think of was:

_Someone please help_

Then I broke down into uncontrollable tears.

**Please R&R. the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter shall be up :)**


	20. AN soz please read

**Author notes please read.**

**Hey guys sorry I really wanted to avoid the whole author's notes thing but it's inevitable. **

**I just wanted to say that there's a poll up on my profile saying how Cammie should be rescued. Please vote it will help me with my story allot. I can't really carry on the story till I see the polls answers so vote vote vote. the poll will be closed tomorrow then the next chapter should be up the next day. **

**Thanks guys. **

**-sherce**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 we've found her.**

**Disclaimer: Ally carter owns everything I only own the plot.**

**Hey guys. Thanks for all your support with this story. Some of your comments really make me laugh. Here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

**Zach pov**

"What do you mean she's been kidnapped?" screeched Macey. Standing up.

"I mean that she was taken last night by 2 men in black and chucked into a van." I told her calmly. Then she ran towards me. Luckily Bex stopped her and was now trying to calm her down.

I looked over to Liz who was just staring down at the floor. I could see tears running down her face. Then she looked up at me.

"How do you know that she was kidnapped?" she asked me. Her voice cracking a bit.

"I saw the footage on my security cameras. You can go look if you want." I said pointing to my security room down the hall.

She got up and walked over to the room along with everyone else. 10 minutes later they emerged from the room with Liz, Macey and Bex all blood shot eyes and tear stains running down their cheeks.

All the girls sat down. Liz was shaking her head. And holding her head in her hands.

Bex went over to Liz and sat down next to her. Pulling her into a hug.

"She's really gone" Liz whispered. Then they all broke down crying.

"We've got to get her back." Grant said. Standing next to me.

"And you don't think I already know that?" I snapped at him.

"Look guys chill. We all know that we would go and rescue Cammie if we could. But we don't know who took her or where they took her" said nick, trying to calm things down a bit. How can he be so calm when one of his friends has been kidnapped? When my _Gallagher girl _has been kidnapped?

Then silence fell. I thought what it would be like if Cammie wasn't in my life. But that was impossible. She changed me. I used to be a player. Date every girl I saw then dump then one week later. But when I met Cammie I stopped that. I stopped it because I fell in love. But then my love had to be taken away from me. I couldn't even imagine what was happening to Cammie. The way she was taken with not top on. It could only mean that her kidnappers wanted to use her.

After a few more minutes of thinking of what could be happening to Cammie Jonas spoke up.

"I think I know how to find her. But I'll need Liz to help me." Jonas said looking at Liz.

"How?" Liz asked, wiping tears from her face.

"When I watched the footage, I saw the number plate of the van. I think with the help of Liz we could trace it to see who the owner is and where it was last seen on camera." Jonas finished.

I looked over towards Liz to see determination in her eyes.

"Okay but we'll need someplace to work." Liz said.

"Okay. Liz and Jonas you start doing that you can use the security room to help. You can also bring my laptop down from my bedroom if it will help." I said.

She nodded then left with Jonas to the security room.

"What do we do whilst we're waiting for them to find out where she is?" Bex asked.

"We need to figure out what we will need to rescue her. We need to know what our strong points are." I said looking around the room.

Then Bex stood up. "Grant and I are great fighters. We're training to get our black belts in tae kwon do" Bex said standing next to grant.

"Okay so we've got fighters. Anything else?" I asked

"I can get transportation to anywhere we need and I'm great with disguises. I once snuck away from the paparazzi without them recognizing me at all." Macey said.

"Great okay, so, so far we've got two fighters, two technical people and a money and disguises person. Nick do you have anything?" I asked nick

"I know a guy that can get us a few weapons, like mini bombs, guns and knives. And I'm also a boxer" Nick said.

"Good, looks like we all have allot of strong points." I said

"What about you Zach what do you have that could help us." Asked Macey.

"I have street fighting skills and the need to get someone I love back and safely home." I said turning to Macey.

"So now that that's sorted, nick do you want to get on the phone to your guy and get us a few weapons. Macey you'll need to get us all disguises so that we can get Cammie out without people recognizing us, if they have seen us at any point." I said.

Then Macey and nick ran off both taking their phones with them into the kitchen.

"What do we do then?" asked grant

"You guys can practise sparring with each other; I have a work out area down the hall and to your left." I said. Then grant and Bex were off.

I started to walk to the security room to see how Liz and Jonas were getting on with tracking the van down. When they came out of the room.

"Okay there's good news and bad news." Said Liz. With a bit of a sad face. "Which do you want first?

"The good news" I said. Hoping that they found her.

"Well we've found her" said Jonas. Yes I can go rescue Cammie.

"Where is she?" I asked desperate to go and rescue my Gallagher girl.

"Well you see that's the bad news. She's in Charleston. It's like an hour's drive from charlotte to Charleston." Said Liz

"It doesn't matter how far away she is if Cammie was all the way in china I would still go rescue her." I said.

"But she's on a boat so she could easily set sail before we get there." Jonas said. (Is it just me or are they taking it in turns to speak?)

"How do you know that she's on a boat?" I asked.

"Well the guy who owns the car is called Richard Johnson. We did a little research on him and it turns out he owns a yacht in Charleston marina. And were guessing that that's wear Cammie is." Said Liz.

Then Macey came in. "I've got our disguises. And I couldn't help but over hear your guy's convocation. So I made preparations for our helicopter to come and pick us up in 20 minutes. That way well be over in Charleston within 30 minutes." Macey said siting down on the sofa.

I ran up to her and picked her up in a huge hug. "Your great you know that Mchenry?" I said.

"Yes I do Goode know would you like to let go of me so that I don't die before we go and rescue Cammie." Said Macey. So I let her down. And just as I did nick come in.

"Okay so I go 5 mini bombs 12 knives and 5 guns, who want what." Nick said

"Cool I'll have a gun and a knife." Said Bex.

"I'll have 3 knives, I don't like guns" said Macey.

"I'll have 3 knives too" said Liz.

"Okay so that leaves 6 knives, 4 guns and 5 bombs left. We'll give have one bomb for two people then the odd person can have the left over bomb." I said. "Grant what do you want?" I asked

"I'll have a gun and a knife" said grant.

"Jonas?" I asked

"I'll have a gun and a knife as well?" said Jonas.

"Okay so that know leaves 2 guns and 3 knives. Nick what do you want?" I asked.

"I'll have a gun and a knife."

"Okay I'll take the remaining gun and knives. I'll keep one knife for Cammie when we find her to help her get out. Guys do you know how to use guns?" I asked the guys and Bex.

"How different can it be from movies you point it at the person you want to shoot, take the safety catch off then fire. Simple" said Bex. And the rest of the guys nodded.

"Good, what about knives?" I asked

"Yeah take the knife then just plunge it into the person who's attacking you." Said Macey.

At the word plunged Liz went a bit pale. But she soon regained composure and replaced the fear that was in her eyes with determination.

"What time did you say the weapons would be here?" I asked nick.

"I'd say in about five minutes." Nick said

"Okay do you and grant what to teach the rest of us some simple moves that we could use until we need to go?" I asked Bex

They both nodded then everyone went to the working out are.

Whilst Bex and grant were showing us some dodges the only thing I could think of was:

_I'm coming Cammie you'll be safe soon._

**Please R&R :)**

**I've also got another story called 'Gallagher and Blackthorn meet Chameleon' but this time everyone's a spy. But the twist is Cammie never went to Gallagher. But she's still the best teenage spy ever. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21 **

**Disclaimer: ally carter owns everything I only own the plot and some of the characters.**

**Sorry that this has taken so long to upload. Just a heads up, I'm not going to be able to upload till at least Monday. Thanks for all your guys support. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Cammie pov**

I was left alone in that room for who knows how long. It could have been hours or days. But all that I know is that I never moved from that spot I was in. mainly because I still had the chains around my wrists. However I was glad that the men hadn't come back.

I was starving now. _Did they leave me here to starve to death?_ I wondered. I was also freezing. I couldn't feel my hands anymore. And it didn't help having no top on.

The amount of times I heard people walking past my door. Hoping that one of them would be here to rescue me from this nightmare. Hoping, dreaming that someone would come bursting through the door and rescue me. But every time the sound of the person would fade away and a little bit of hope would die inside of me.

Being in here had made time for me to think. I wondered if the person that is called my mother but would never be called my mum would notice that I was gone. And if she did would she do anything about me?

Nita. I would probably never see the only parent figure in my life again. I would never be able to taste her infamous pancakes again. To be able to feel her hug me if I got hurt or to see her face light up when I told her about something good that happened in school that day.

Bex. My best friend since she moved to England in 4th grade. I'd probably never see her face light up with determination when I told her about a problem that happened. To see her threaten anyone that would dare to hurt me or my friends.

Liz. I'd probably never be able to look at the small, blond, petite girl sitting down in my room with a tonne of books scattered around her and her attempting to help me with my homework. To see her make everything in my life simple so that I would be able to understand it all.

Macey. I'd probably never be able to hear her talk about her split ends or boy troubles again. For her to be there to comfort me on bad days like when josh dumped me in 8th grade. To hear her tell me to go change out of an outfit that was perfectly good two weeks ago.

And Zach. The boy that I didn't meet till only a few weeks ago. But it seemed like I knew him for much much longer. i even managed to find out how I felt about him. And I know that I truly and utterly loved him. You probably think how someone can fall in love within a couple of weeks but it felt right to be with him. He was the one for me. But then he got ripped out of my grasp. And I was taken away. Never to see the love of my life again. To never know if he loved me back.

That's when I let the dam that had built up overflow. It all came out. Tears falling rapidly down my cheeks like my own personal Niagara Falls. I had been brave since I was kidnapped. I wouldn't let my feelings show. I wouldn't let them see how weak I really was. Although looking at me now I looked pretty vulnerable.

But I cried. I cried for everyone that I would never be able to see again. To be able to hear or touch them again. I let my feelings out. Knowing that this was probably the only feeling that I would be feeling for a long time. Maybe even the rest of my life.

A short while after I started to cry. I began to calm down. I was now gasping for breath because I was crying so hard. I'm sure that I looked terrible. But right now I didn't care. I wasn't feeling as sad as before. I felt numb. All the hope that I had before had vanished. What was the reality that someone would find me? Slim. That's what.

I was starting to accept that maybe no one was coming for me. And as much as I needed help. No one was going to give it to me.

I started to fall asleep when I heard the sound of a click coming from the door. It was the lock. Someone was coming in.

I acted like I was asleep. Maybe the person that was coming in would leave if they thought I was asleep.

But no the door opened and I could hear someone breathing heavily by the door. My heart started to pick up again. Please don't let it be the men. I prayed. But it was their boat after all. Then I heard more footsteps. And a voice I recognized talking.

"Have you found her yet?" whispered the voice.

And at that point it all became too much for me and I blacked out.

**Please R&R. hope you liked it :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22 betrayed**

**Disclaimer: ally carter owns everything I only own the plot and some characters.**

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting but here the next chapter is hope you like it.**

**Cammie pov**

Eventually I woke up. And the first thing that I remembered was that voice. The voice that I heard out in the corridor before I blacked out.

I felt betrayed. I thought she loved me like a daughter. Heck she even had a daughter yet she'd spend every morning at my house helping me out cooking me breakfast. Even though she was pad to do that. She looked like she would have done even if she wasn't being paid.

I treaded her like family. She was the only mother figure that I had. How could she do that to me?

Slowly I opened my eyes. I looked down at myself to see that I had a top on. It wasn't much it was only a string strap top. But it was better than none.

I looked up. I realized I was in a different room. It was more posh than the ones that I was in before. It was huge. There was a giant bed in the middle of the room that I was lying on. I looked over to the right side of the room to see a door. That probably went to the bathroom. I then looked over to my left. And there I saw a table and chairs.

Siting on one of the chairs was none other than _Nita_.

"Why hello Cameron. Nice to see that you're awake." She said with an evil grin. Putting down a cup of tea that she was holding. She looked completely different sitting there. She was dressed in rich clothing. I'm guessing that this is her boat if she's dressed like that. But why would she work for me if she had this much money?

"Why?" I asked

"What do you mean sweaty?" she said looking at me.

"DON'T call me that." I snapped at her. She does not have the right to call me that anymore.

"Well someone's a little grumpy this morning" she said making a little pouty face.

She disgusted me. She was trying my nerves. It took allot not to blow up on her right there and then.

"Why did you take me?" I asked her grinding my teeth together.

"Sweaty, I didn't take you if that's what you're asking." She said. Shaking her head.

"Don't call me sweaty" I said but she carried on like I didn't even talk.

"But I did put the camera that you found in your room. And I must say that Zach boy and you would make a very good couple together. Too bad you're already taken." She said with a smirk. But not like Zach's smirk. With Zach's it was a cute smirk that made you fall in love with him. But with hers, it made you want to puke your guts out.

Wait did she just say I was already taken?

"What do you mean I'm already taken?" I asked her.

"Well you see Cameron, the reason why I accepted the job to be your maid was because we saw who your mother was. And originally we wanted her. But we couldn't have her because she was too famous. People would notice if she disappeared." She said taking another sip of her tea.

"Why am I here then?" I asked confused.

"You were the next best thing, Cameron dear. And when my son saw the live footage of you in your room, he wouldn't come away from the screen. And seeing as his birthday is today. You are his birthday present from me." She said.

"Wait, so you took me away from my friends and family. From my life just so you could give me as a stupid birthday present to your son?" I asked. It was one thing to take me away from my friends for money or something like that but for a birthday present that's just wrong and not to mention wired.

"What family? As I recall I was the only person that would be anywhere near a parent to you. So you can just shut your little trap up you whiny little bitch." She shouted.

That shocked me. I've never hear Nita yell in my life let alone swear. Then again seeing her now I probably never knew the real Nita. But I was still shocked. Even so that no words would form in my mouth. But I was still wondering one thing.

"Just one more thing" I said looking down at my lap. "The men who took me why did they treat me the way they did?" I asked.

"Because we needed to teach you a lesson Cameron. One that teaches you to not go out of line or you will end up in one of those rooms again. And be treated worse than before." She said.

What? What does she mean if I go out of line? I'll go back in with the men. God I really want to get out of here.

I looked up to see Nita walking to a wardrobe by the far side of the room. Then she reached in and pulled something out of it. She turned around and threw me the fabric. I looked down to see a dress. A very see through and short dress.

"Put it on my son will be here in 15 minutes and you are to treat him with the utmost respect. You hear. If I am to hear that you have caused any trouble you will be punished. Your nothing more than an abject now Cameron. You're worth nothing." She told me then walked out of the room. I could hear the faint click of the lock on the door.

I picked up the dress and walked to what I presume to be the bathroom. I went in and locked the door behind me.

I quickly got changed and sat down onto the toilet with the seat down.

Soon enough tears were streaking down my cheeks. My head was in my hands. And my shoulders were shacking.

My life was a mess. I have been reduced to be an object. Maybe she was right. I'm nothing. There's no point in hoping that someone will come rescue me. I was just thinking fairy tales.

I then heard someone enter the room. I guess the birthday boys early.

My life can't get any worse. I might as well go out there and be the perfect little object. Like I was told to do.

I got up and opened the door. There waiting on the bed was Nita's son. He patted the bed. So I walked over to him. You could see the lust in his eyes. You could see that I was already giving him pleasure.

"Nice of you to join me." He said. With an evil grin that made me shiver throughout my body.

He didn't look that bad. He had brown hair and grey eyes. His eyes. I would always remember his eyes the way that you could tell he wanted me. He looked allot like his mother. The same evil grin as well.

Then it was the start of a new nightmare.

**Please R&R. sorry again for the long wait. Feel free to give me your ideas on what should happen and whose pov should be next. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23 rescued or so I thought**

**Disclaimer: ally carter owns everything, I only own the plot.**

**Here is the next chapter hope you guys like it as much as you like the others.**

**Cammie pov**

"_Nice of you to join me." He said. With an evil grin that made me shiver throughout my body._

_Then it was the start of a new nightmare._

I walked over to him.

"My names john" he said.

"Cammie" I replied hoarsely.

I hesitantly sat down on the bed. John then grabbed my wrist and threw me onto the bed so I was lying down. My heart rate began to pick up. _What was he going to do to me?_ I thought.

But then my answer was shown. He took of his top and his trousers. He was only in his pants. He then. Took off his pants. So he was naked in the middle of the room.

I quickly averted my eyes. I did not want to see what was on show. Then he began to talk.

"What? don't like the look of me?" john asked me. But he didn't let me answer, he just carried on. "Because I have liked the look of you for quite a while now. And I've got to say you look even more sexy here than on camera"

That creped me out. Knowing that some freak perv has been looking at you whilst dressing and undressing for who knows how long.

Whilst he said all of that I kept my eyes tightly closed. So that I wouldn't see him. I then felt a weight on the bed. He was getting on. I could tell he was coming closer and closer to me. I could now feel his breath on my neck. My heart beat picked up.

"You know?" he said climbing on top of me. "I've been waiting for this for a long time." He breathed down my neck.

My fist clenched to my sides. I was starting to shake. A naked man was on top of me. And the only clothing between us was some very thin material

"Let's see what you look like in person shall we" he said gripping the bottom on the material. He then slowly began to lift it up.

"No" I yelled. Trying to push his hands away. But he wouldn't budge.

"Feisty now are we?" he laughed.

"Get off me." I said. But it sounded more like a whisper. However he still heard.

"Why would I want to do that? You're my birthday presents. I can do whatever I want with you." He said.

"No you can't now get off of her before I make you" said a voice that I recognized. And a glimmer of hope made its way back into my heart.

**Zach pov**

_Whilst Bex and grant were showing us some dodges the only thing I could think of was:_

_I'm coming Cammie you'll be safe soon._

We were now on Macey's helicopter heading for Charleston marina. Where we think Cammie is being held.

We all had our weapons. And we know the game plan. We go in find Cammie and rescue her hopefully without too much trouble.

For the whole ride to Charleston it was silence. Everyone was probably thinking how we ended up doing this? Going out to save Cammie. All by ourselves.

30 minutes later the pilot was saying that we were here. The helicopter landed and we all go out. I looked around and noticed we were in a wooded area by the marina. We easily walked over to where the boats were without being seen. And all of our weapons hidden in our coats.

"Okay which boat is it?" I asked Jonas.

"The boats name is called Johnson. Named after there last name. So just look for a boat that has that name on it" said Jonas.

I looked around to see if I could see a boat named Johnson on it but there were too many boats to see their names. I could tell that the others were thinking the same thing.

"Okay just looking at them from here isn't going to work we need to split up and look at the names closer up." I said and they all nodded.

"We can all go off in two's then if you find the boat text all of the others." Everyone nodded then split up.

Nick went with Macey, Bex went with grant and Jonas went with Liz. Leaving me by myself. But I didn't mind. The more people there were to find the boat. The sooner I could rescue my Gallagher girl.

_20 minutes later_

I was walking down a wooden plank looking at all of the individual boat and yachts to see if any of them were named Johnson. But to my displeasure I hadn't found it yet.

As I peered at the end of the plank. My phone vibrated in my pocket saying that I got a text. I fished it out and looked at who it was from. It was from Jonas.

_Found boat. At far right end of marina._

_-Jonas_

I texted back:

_Okay be there in 5 _

_-Zach_

I then ran the rest of the way to the end of the marina. I looked around and spotted Bex and grant running up behind me. And Macey and nick waiting with Jonas and Liz. They must have gotten there first.

They were all hiding behind some fishing nets. I walked over to them and we all formed a circle.

"So as I can see that boat is tightly secured. They have guards out on the deck but they don't pay that much attention. Right know their playing a card game or something so it shouldn't be that hard to get by them without us being seen." Said Jonas.

"By the looks of it there are some rooms below the see level. That's where they will most likely be hiding Cammie." Said Liz.

"Okay so how are we going to do this?" asked Bex.

"You, grant, nick and I will go in and try to find Cammie. Jonas, Liz and Macey will be our outside eyes. They can text us when something's going on out on deck." No one complained at that so I carried on. "We will climb up those ladders and sneak in through the escape door then we find Cammie and bring her out here." They all nodded then we split off into our groups.

Nick, Grant, Bex and I headed for the ladder. Occasionally ducking behind fish nets and wooden crates for cover.

"Nick you can go first then Bex, grant and I" I said.

Nick started to climb. When he got to the escape hatch he grabbed the handle and pushed the door open and climbed inside.

When we were all through the hatch. I noticed that we were in the middle of the hallway.

"Split up. Bex, grant. Nick, me." I whispered. Then we went into opposite directions looking for Cammie.

Luckily no guards had found us yet so there was no need to use our weapons.

"There are so many rooms on this boat how are we supposed to find Cammie without being see?" whispered nick.

I was just about to answer. When I heard voices coming from a room nearby me.

I walked to the door and held my ear to it.

"No" I heard someone yell. It sounded allot like Cammie.

"Feisty now are we?" I heard a male voice say.

"Get off me." I could barely hear it but I just managed to. Now I know that the girl in there is Cammie.

"Why would I want to do that? You're my birthday presents. I can do whatever I want with you." Said the male voice again.

That got me angry. No one and I mean no one calls Cammie a birthday present.

I quickly opened the door to see a naked guy on top of Cammie. Cammie looked really scared. Her eyes were shut tight and her whole body was stiff. Her fists were even clenched by her sides.

"No you can't now get off of her before I make you " I said rather forcefully. The guy obviously hadn't noticed me and jumped of off Cammie when I talked. And grabbed the bed covers pulling them over him.

"Who are you two?" asked the man.

"We're here to recue Cammie." Nick said standing next to me.

Cammie quickly got up and tried to run over to me. But the guy grabbed her wrist before she could and pulled her back onto the bed with him.

"Where are you going I haven't finished with you yet" growled the man.

"Let go of me" shouted Cammie starting to hit the man.

This got me really angry. Nobody touched my Gallagher girl like that.

I ran up to the man and punched him in the face. The man let go of Cammie. Cammie instantly jumped up and away from the man who was lying on the bed unconscious with blood dribbling down his face.

I looked over to Cammie and noticed that she was shaking. I suddenly realized what she was wearing. A really, really short dress that was also see through. Any other time and I would have loved it. But not right now.

I quickly gave her my jacket and wrapped it around her. She then started to cry a bit. So I brought her into a hug. Which she gladly accepted.

"Zach. I thought I'd never be saved." She sniffed. "But you're here" she said. Looking up at me. With a small smile on her face.

"I'll always be there for you Gallagher girl." At the mention of her nickname I could see that she brightened up a bit.

I placed my hand under her chin and lifted her face up a bit. Then lowered my head so that our lips were only millimetres apart. "I promise" then I closed the rest of the way and our lips met. It was the best kiss I had ever had. When I kissed Cammie it felt like there was nothing wrong and we were all perfectly safe. But then nick spoke bringing us back to reality.

**Cammie pov**

Oh my god Zach was kissing me. He was a really good kisser. It felt like no one else was in alive and it was just us too left. And to think I fell in love with the new boy. This kiss just confirmed how I felt about Zach. I knew I loved him then. For sure. But then I heard nick.

"Guys we need to go. There are people coming down the hallway." He said from the door.

Zach and I broke apart. I then realized that nick was holding a gun. What the hell where did he get than from. I then looked back to Zach to see him also holding a gun. Where the hell have all the guns come from?

Zach then reached into his jacket pocket that was around me and pulled out a knife.

He then handed it to me.

"Take it. It's for protection in case anyone attacks you" he said. I took it, then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the door.

Nick, Zach and I started to run in the opposite direction from the guards coming down the hall. But I could hear some shouting coming from behind us. And footsteps gaining on us. This was only confirmed by nick shouting: "their gaining on us."

I ran as fast as my feet would carry me. I've got to say it was nice to run. Seeing as I was looked away for who knows how long in tiny rooms.

We quickly ran round a corner only to be stopped by none other than Nita and some of her guards either side of her.

"Well hello, Zach I presume. And you must be his friend" said Nita. Then she turned her eyes toward me. "I thought I warned you Cammie. No funny business or else you suffer the consequences."

I heard the footsteps behind me slow down and come to a halt behind us. I looked around to see if there were any means of escape but we were in the corridor. We were as good as dead now. You want to know why?

_We were trapped._

**Please R&R. okay so I changed how she will be rescued but don't worry the story is far from over. I now know what is going to happen to Cammie next. It will be her punishment for the next chapter. If you have any ideas that you would like me to use in this story please put it into a review or PM me. I will always take your ideas into consideration. **

**Hope you like this chapter :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24 Punishments**

**Disclaimer: ally carter owns everything I only own the plot and a few characters.**

**Thank you for those people who reviewed, I love reading what all of you write. Please review after you read so I know that you guys like my story.**

**Nita pov**

That stupid brat. Thinking that she could escape me. She was in the heart of my boat she was never going to escape. And those two boys, arg, how did they even get close enough to her without being seen. After I punish all of them I'm going to get some new security for my boat. However I did recognise the boy to Cameron's right. He had dark hair and green eyes. This must be the boy that was messing around with Cameron by the pool before she was kidnapped. Zach I think. Well Zach and his little friend are going to be punished as well.

"Well hello, Zach I presume. And you must be his friend" I said. Then I turned toward Cameron. "I thought I warned you Cameron. No funny business or else you suffer the consequences."

The guards that were supposed to be checking up on my son finally came behind Cameron and her friends trapping them.

Zach stepped forward and pushed Cameron behind him in a protective way. That was such a sweet gesture. Such shame that I don't like sweet gestures.

"Don't touch her." Zach said. In a forceful tone. How rude.

"Of course Zachary **I**wouldn't imagine to touch her. They however will." I said gesturing to the men behind them. Then the guards grabbed Cameron by the arms and tried to take her away. But Zach of course had to attempt to stop her from being taken. He punched one of the guards that were holding Cameron in the mouth. At that point his friend tried to help as well by kicking the other man holding Cameron in the shins. This set off a full on fist fight.

I do not have the time for this, I thought. So I got out my phone and ordered for more backup to come. And within minutes there was a total 6 of my guards in the hallway. All holding down Cameron and Zach. But where is the other boy?

"Where is the other boy?" I asked.

"He was right here Miss but then he disappeared" said one of the guards holding down Zach. He must have disappeared while the fight was happening.

"Well go find him then" I said. And with that 2 of the men went off looking for the other boy.

"Zachary, you should not have done that. I will have to punish you as well. Now let's see, what punishment shall I give you? " I said. Putting my finger to my chin. Then a thought popped into my head. It was so obvious how they both loved each other. I could use that to my advantage.

"Take Zachary here to the bare room. Then put Cameron in the viewing room" I told the guards. Then they were off.

The bare room is what it sounds like. It is literally a bare room with just a chair in the middle of it. But on one wall of the room is a glass pain so that people can see into the room and the person in the room can see out as well. On the other side of that glass pain is a small room. Where people can sit and watch what is going on in the room. Perfect for this little situation.

You might be asking why someone would have that type of room on a boat. Well it comes in handy every now and then.

I then walked after the guards.

**Cammie pov**

I looked around and noticed that nick wasn't there I hope he's going to get some help.

After Nita told the guards to take us away I got extremely worried. Why would she want Zach in a different room from us. Was she going to do something to him so that she could get to me?

Obviously the worry I felt was showing on my face because Zach managed to get close enough to me so the he could whisper to me without any of the guards hearing.

"Don't worry Gallagher girl, you'll be alright" he whispered.

"I'm not worried about me I'm worried about you. What if they hurt you?" I asked. Still in whispered tones so as not to be heard by the guards.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." He said. In a reassuring tone. God I hope he's right.

Then we came to a door and Zach got shoved into it. And two burley looking guys followed in after him.

I then got shoved into a room next to the one that Zach just got shoved in to.

I looked around and saw that the room was small. On one wall was covered in glass. You could see straight through to the next room. The one Zach was in.

I rushed over to the widow to see Zach being strapped to a chair in the middle of a grey room. He looked up from the floor and looked into my eyes and I looked into his.

Seeing Zach strapped to that chair made my heart skip a beat. And not in a good way. Zach noticed that I looked nervous so he gave me a reassuring smile. I gave him back a small smile in return, but anyone could tell that it was a forced smile.

Then Nita walked into my room. She walked over to me and stood by me.

After a moment of silence she spoke.

"I can tell that you love that boy Cameron." She said. I didn't say anything. I just clung to the jacket that Zach had given me. Hoping that he would be okay.

"He looks like he loves you just as much" she said. I looked at her when she said those words. I hoped that those words were true even if they were coming from her.

Then she signalled to a man in the other room. He walked forward then punched Zach in the face really hard. Blood was pouring down his face.

"No" I screamed. And slammed my hands onto the glass.

Then the man punched Zach again. But this time in the stomach. Zach bent down and groaned. You could see the pain clearly etched on his face.

The man kept hitting Zach in the face or gut. Why would she make me watch this? It was breaking my heart watching him suffer.

"Stop it stops hurting him" I yelled at her. Hoping that she would listen to me.

"Oh but we must Cameron. You see, you disobeyed me. So you must be punished. This is the perfect way to do it. Tormenting you. And it is also teaching Zachary here a lesson as well. In a way we're killing two birds with one stone by doing this" She said with an evil smirk on her face.

I looked back to Zach to see he had been hit more times when I wasn't looking. Blood was down his top and smeared all over his face his head was drooped to the floor. It looked like he barely had the energy to lift it up. Seeing him like that. it shattered my heart.

Zach managed to look up from the floor and stared into my eyes once again. Then he mouthed something to me. _I love you. _

That made me breaks down in tears. I fell down to the floor. My head in my hands. My whole body shacking. I had just found out that he loved me. Then he got taken away from me and he's being beaten half to death because of me. And I was being made to watch.

"Let him go, I'll do anything you want just let him go" I shouted up at her.

"No Cameron. You must suffer" she said.

And with that sentence I snapped. I jumped up and punched Nita in the face over and over again. I heard a sickening snap, but that didn't stop me from hitting her. She tried to cover her face rom my hits but my fists always found a way to her face. I wasn't acting like myself anymore. I was someone completely different now. It was like I was possessed.

Men tried to pull me off of her but they couldn't because I was always moving and always punching Nita in the face.

Eventually 5 men managed to grab me off of Nita. But she was long gone unconscious maybe even on the verge of dead. But I knew that she wasn't dead, she was still breathing. I looked down at her. Her face a mass of blood just pouring down her face and clothes and dripping onto the floor. My hands were covered in her blood. But I didn't care. I managed to get all of my anger out on her and there was allot of anger seeing the situations that she put me in..

A man ran up to Nita and kneeled down beside her. Lifting her head up into his lap.

Then I got thrown to the floor held down.

"What are we supposed to do now?" I heard one of the men who were holding me down whisper.. You could tell that these men were completely clueless as to what to do without a leader.

As the men were debating on what to do. I managed to move my head so that it was facing the glass wall. I could see that there were no men in Zach's room because of my freak attack on Nita. So no one was hitting him anymore. But he looked like he was on the edge of death. However he did not look as bad as Nita.

I then heard some shouts coming from the hallway and some gun shots. What could be happening.

But before I could find out. I got hoisted up from my spot and turned to face the man that was kneeling by Nita.

"Look what you did." The man said pointing to Nita. "You will pay." He said. Then he grabbed a gun out of his pocket and aimed it at my chest.

Everything started to go into slow motion. I could hear the door behind me burst open. And people shouting and yelling. I tried to move out of the way of the gun but I was too late. You could hear a gunshot sound out. And I fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

People started rushing in. You could hear shouts of 'police'.

My world was starting to fade and go black. My eyes started to droop. Everything was starting to go silent. But I'm sure there was till allot of noise about, It's just that I couldn't hear it. Then I heard one very familiar voice. I felt like my head was being lifted up. I managed to open my eyes ever so slightly, to see Zach, crying . His tears mixed with blood were falling down onto my face. He was rocking my head back and forth. Muttering something.

I really wanted to tell him something if I didn't survive in case this might be the last chance I get to tell him.

"I love you too" I said. My voice barely above a whisper.

Then my eyes started to get heavy. And I could feel my heartbeat start to slow down.

Then I heard Zach say something

"Stay with me Cammie, please stays with me."

That was the last thing I heard before my entire world collapsed and I went into total darkness.

**Please review I really want to know how I did with this chapter. I hope you liked it :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25 (yet to be named)**

**Disclaimer: ally carter owns everything I only own the plot and some characters.**

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed. I would do shout outs but then my chapter wouldn't be up so quickly because I would need to find everyone who reviewed then put their names onto here. But think you.**

**I hope you like this chapter as much as you like the last one.**

**Nick pov**

During the fight Zach managed to tell me to escape and go get help. So that's exactly what I did. I managed to get through the two guards that came behind us and run around the corner.

I kept on running making sure that I didn't bump into any of the guards. But as I ran round the corner. I smacked straight into someone causing me to fall flat on my butt and the person that I smacked into as well.

I looked up to see grant lying there on the floor in front of me and Bex standing up trying to hold in her laughter. (But not doing it very well might I add.)

When both grant and I got up I started to explain to them what was going on.

"So Cammie's cleaner kidnaped her?" Bex asked incredulously.

"Yes, but I don't think that only us can handle this now. We need to get someone else in to take care of this and fast." I said. Bex and grant both nodded.

We then ran back to the escape hatch that we came in by and escaped to go tell the others what was happening and to get help, just like Zach asked.

I managed to text Jonas, lix, Macey and nick to meet us by the break in the woodlands.

When we all met I quickly brought them up to date on the current situation and what we needed to do.

"Why would Nita do that? She seemed so nice" said Liz. It looked like she was about to burst into tears so. Jonas went over to her and hugged her. And Liz started to cry into Jonas' shoulder.

"So who do we ask for help?" asked Macey. You could tell that she was trying to hold back tears as well.

"I have an uncle that could help. He's head of the police force here, so he would be quick in getting here." I said.

"Well what are you waiting for call him" shouted Bex.

So I fished out my phone and dialled my uncle's phone number.

"Hello?" came the voice of my uncle.

"Hey Uncle Solomon"

"Hey nick I'm guessing you need something from me seeing as your calling me on my work phone" said Solomon.

He's always a man to get straight to the point.

"Yeah you're right I do need your help. Do you now Cameron Morgan?" I asked.

"Yeah she's the girl that's been kidnaped. Guys down at the station have been going crazy looking for her. What about her?" he asked.

"Some of my friends of mine and I have found her but she's in really big trouble along with one of my other friends Zach Goode" I said.

"Alright where are you I'll send a team down there now" he said getting all business like.

"Were down in Charleston marina. Look for a boat named Johnston. She's trapped in there." I said.

"Okay I'm on my way with a team of officers. Stay where you are." He said then he hung up.

I walked back to my friends who all looked extremely worried.

I sat down next to them.

So are they coming?" asked grant.

"Yeah, they're on their way now." I said. And now we had to wait.

**Zach pov**

It hurt so much. Being punched over and over again. I could feel the blood starting to drip down my face. God I hope nick gets help before it's too late.

My head was starting to get really heavy. I had no energy to lift it up.

I heard the door of my room open and close. I knew I was left alone in the room. Just bleeding onto the grey floor. My life slowly draining out of me.

I managed to just lift my head up to see Cammie beating the crap out of Nita. _That's my Gallagher girl._ I thought. She's standing up for herself. And giving Nita the payback she deserves.

But them my face fell back down towards the floor. It was just too heavy to hold up.

I then heard voices coming from the hall. Then my door burst open and in came about 5 police officers.

They took one look at me then ran over to me and untied me from the chair.

I just about managed to stand up. With help from an officer. But when I looked up and looked over to the glass panel, I saw a guy pointing a gun a Cammie.

"No" I yelled. Somehow I managed to find a new source of energy in me and I ran out of my room running to Cammie.

Police officers had just broken down the door that led to the room Cammie was in. but before I got to the door I heard gun shot. My heart leapt when I heard that sound.

I managed to get to the room to see Cammie lying on the floor in a heap. I looked over her to see if she was alright but there was a growing patch of blood on her chest. My heart skipped a beat.

_Please don't say she's dead oh god please_. I thought. I ran straight over to her and lifted up her head onto my lap. Tears starting to blur up my eyes.

"No no no no" I kept mumbling whilst cradling her head. Tears' making their way down my cheeks and onto Cammie's gorgeous faces. She can't leave me she just can't I love her. I would do anything for her. I would give my own life if it would have saved hers. How I wish I could swap places with her. Seeing her like this shattered my heart into unfixable little pieces.

Then I saw Cammie open he eyes ever so slightly. She wasn't dead. My heart leapt that she was still alive.

Then she whispered something.

"I love you too" she whispered. Then her eyes closed.

"No no Cammie stay with me cam please for me don't go" I cried out. "Cammie please don't leave me" I begged her. I cradled her head in my hands yelling for her to wake up. But she just wouldn't.

"Cammie" I cried out at the top of my voice. I was crying so much now that it was getting hard to breath. "Cammie" I cried out again as load as I could. But she wouldn't wake up.

**3****rd**** person**

Zach ran over to Cammie and held her head in his lap. A growing patch of blood seeping through Zach's jacket that he lent her.

"No no no no" he mumbled over and over again. Tears starting to run down his cheeks and landing onto Cammie's face.

Cammie's eyes opened ever so slightly. They both looked into each other's eyes then Cammie spoke.

"I love you too" was all that she said before her eyes closed.

"No no Cammie stay with me cam, please for me don't go" Zach cried. Stroking Cammie's face begging her to come back to him. "Cammie please don't leave me". He yelled out. He was crying into her hair know.

"Cammie" he cried as load as he could. Gasping for breath. "Cammie" he yelled again. Hoping that Cammie would hear him and wake up. But she didn't

Officers around him just stood there watching the poor boy yearning out his heart for a love that was lost. Some even striking a tear to hear him screaming at the top of his voice for the girl that was lying on the floor. There was no sound apart from Zach's morning full cries for Cammie to come back to him. No one spoke or moved. No one could.

A boy had just lost his true love.

**I hope you liked it and before all of you start asking me whether Cammie is dead and saying that I'm an awful writer for killing her. Go back and read it again because you will notice that not once did it say that Cammie was dead in this chapter. I hope you liked it and please please please review. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26 am I in heaven?**

**Disclaimer: ally carter owns everything I only own the plot and some characters.**

**Okay so I got some reviews saying that Zach running towards Cammie after he felt so weak was a bit unrealistic. But it can happen. People have been known to be very week but in exciting situations they get adrenalin rushes and that gives you a surge of energy. You can look it up on the internet if you want but I try not to make my stories unrealistic.**

**Thank you for all those who commented on my chapter I really do appreciate them. Hope you like the next one.**

**Cammie pov**

My eyes started to open up. There was a bright light all around me. I was in a white room. But there were no doors or windows or means of escape.

I looked down at myself. There was no blood where I had been shot. I wasn't wearing the same cloths that I was wearing when I got shot either.

I was wearing a floor length white strapless dress. It was made of silk and fitted my body perfectly. it was simple. And that's what I liked about it. But how did it get on me?

I did another scan of the room. But this time when I looked there was a door in the far corner of the room. I walked over to it. My bare feet hitting the cold stone floor.

I got to the door and stood in front of it. As far as doors go this was a very beautiful door. It had intricate patterns along the sides and what looked to be angles. Then in the middle was a carving of a beast with horns. What could that mean?

But instead of waiting to find out I placed my hand on the wooden handle and pushed the door open.

I stepped into another room. But this room was darker than the other room I was just in. there was a cool breeze blowing around in it.

I looked farther into the room and noticed that it opened up into what looked like a forest. And I could see people in the forest.

I looked closer and saw that it was a small child with her parents. They were laughing and joking. Then the father picked up the little girl and swung her about and gave her a piggy back ride.

I then realized that that was what I dreamt of having when I was a child. I would always go to the roof in my house and look out to the stars. Every night I would wish that I had a proper family.

Then the scene in front of me changed. The forest disappearing and being replaced by a 10 year old girl. She was sitting on the street with three other girls. I looked closer and saw that they were Bex, Liz and Macey. They were all eating ice cream and talking. I tried to hear what they were talking about but I couldn't hear. The only sound that there was, was laughing coming from the girls sitting on the street.

Again the scene changed. But this time it was the scene on the boat right before I got shot by that man. But instead of the man pointing the gun at me he was pointing it at…. Zach.

I tried to run towards them but the closer I got the farther away they seemed to get.

I ran as fast as I could but then there was a sound of a gun. I stopped running and looked at the slumped body on the floor.

Then the man turned to a girl that was tied to a chair. And he spoke.

But I could hear him perfectly this time.

"This is your entire fault Cameron. if you only did what Nita said then he wouldn't be dead right now"

Then he walked away. Smiling.

The girl just sat there. No emotion on her face.

Then the world around me started to disappear. The girl and Zach's body were gone. The door that was behind me vanished.

I started to fall. My dress floating upwards.

I tried to scream but no sound would come out. The only sound that was there was the words _it's your entire fault that he's dead_.

_No it wasn't it wasn't my fault. _I wantedto shout. But again nothing would come out.

I wanted to scream at the top of my voice for someone to help me. But no help was coming. I was still falling. It felt like my entire life was spiralling out of control. Scenes of my life flashed by. Ones of my friends, Bex, Macey and Liz. Some of my school life. Then some of Zach.

Then I heard a voice.

"Wake up Cammie" the voice said.

"I want to but I can't" I shouted.

"Just try for me" the voice said again.

"I can't. Help me please." I begged. Tears starting to blur my eyes.

Then Zach's face appeared in front of me whilst I was falling.

"Try I know you can do it Gallagher girl" he said.

"I can't" I sobbed.

"Yes you can. Do it for me" he said

"Please can you help me?" I begged once again.

"Just try" he said. Then his head disappeared.

Then with all the might I had I tried to wake up.

Suddenly I heard beeping of machines around me. I stopped falling. But I couldn't see anything.

I tried to see if my toes were working. Yes they were. Then I squeezed my hand. I felt something in my right hand.

It was another person's hand. But whose? Then the owner's voice started to talk.

"Cammie? Cammie are you awake?" asked the very familiar voice that I knew was Zach's.

I tried to talk but my voice wouldn't work. Zach noticed that.

"Squeeze your hand if you can hear me" he said. So I did as he asked I squeezed his and again.

"Can you try and open your eyes for me?" he asked me.

I tried but as soon as I did there was a bright light shining in them so they instantly closed back up.

"…light…" I managed to get out. But my voice sounded raspy and week. It was barely above a whisper. But Zach still heard it so he ran towards the light switch and then the room when dark. Zach placed himself back by my side.

I then tried again to open my eyes. This time there wasn't a bright light making them close. After a few seconds my eyes adjusted to the dark and I looked over towards Zach.

When I looked at him he didn't have blood covered all over his face this time. And barely any bruises were there. I would have thought there would be quite a bit of bruising on his face seeing the amount of times that he got punched in the face.

Although he did have some tape over his nose.

"How are you feeling?" Zach asked me.

"Headache" I said. But my voice was very raspy.

"Hold on a sec" he said. Then he stood up and walked towards a door and walked into it. A few minutes later he walked out holding a glass of water. He handed me the water.

"Drink it, it will help with your voice" he told me.

I then took a sip and felt the water slide down my throat. It felt so nice. I then gulped the rest of the water down. I gave the glass back to Zach who was chuckling.

"Where am I?" I asked. My voice was starting to feel allot better after drinking the water.

"You're in a hospital." He said.

Then everything that had happened before I blacked out came back to me.

"Oh" I said. That was a very smart answer. Stupid Cammie. "How long have I been here?" I asked.

"Two weeks, nobody knew whether you were going to make it or not. I didn't know whether you were going to make it." He said a single tear rolling down his cheek.

I cupped his face with my right hand and whipped away the tear.

"Don't cry" I told him.

He then brought his hand up to my hand and held it there.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. Promise?" he said. Completely serious.

"Promise" I said.

Then we were just looking into each other's eyes. Slowly Zach started to lean in. then I started to lean in. then just as we were about to close the rest of the space between us. Someone came through the door.

"Oh Cameron your awake I'm so happy" said a woman. She then ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. This sent a searing pain from my chest to travel all the way across my body.

When she let go she saw the pain that was on my face.

"Oh I'm so sorry darling" said the woman. She looked strangely familiar but I just couldn't tell who she was.

"Um… who are you?" I asked the woman.

"I'm your mother Cameron"

**There you go another chapter straight away. Hope you like it. Please review :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27 happy ending**

**Disclaimer: ally carter owns everything I only own the plot and some characters.**

**Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed. What you say really makes my day. Hope you like the next chapter.**

**Cammie pov**

Mum? That woman standing in front of me is my mum.

I couldn't say anything. After all, the woman hasn't spoken to me in like 6 years. What were you suppose to say. _Hey mum why are you talking to me? _Because I highly doubt that that was what you were meant to say to your mother.

"Um… I can see that you two might want some alone time together. I'm just goanna pop out side for a few minutes." Said Zach walking out of the room.

Great my supposed boyfriend had abounded me in this time of need. I will be talking to him later about this and boy will he get it.

"Umm…." I said. Smart Cammie. Can't think of anything to say to your mother.

"Oh darling I was so worried" said my mother.

"Why?" I asked. Why would a woman be so worried about a daughter that she practically abandoned?

"Because the doctors didn't think you were going to make it" said my mother.

"Well yeah, but why do you care? You haven't seen or talked to me in over 6 years." I said.

My mother sighed and sat down on my bed.

"I know I haven't been a very good mother in the past but it was all for a good reason." She said. Looking into my eyes.

"What reason is good enough to abandon your own daughter and not have any contact with her?" I shouted.

Because coming into my hospital room saying that you're my mother and that not making contact with me for the last 6 years of my life then saying you had a perfectly good reason for it was not acceptable.

"One that means that you wouldn't get hurt" she said calmly. Now that got my attention. Taking hold of my hands and making me look into her eyes. She carried on speaking "Honey, I knew that there were people after me I just didn't know why. I didn't what you to get caught up in all of that mess and suffer because of me."

"But I did get caught up into all of it." I said. Stating the obvious.

"I know you did. And I'm sorry for that. I really truly am sorry. And if you would let me I would love to be a part of your life again" she said. A tear falling down her cheek.

"I forgive you and yes you can" I said. Starting to cry myself. She then came around and hugged me lightly that I wouldn't get hurt and I hugged her back. We were both now full on crying into each other's arms now.

I finally had a proper mother.

After a while we both calmed down enough to speak.

"So I noticed that you and that boy were very cosy before I came in here" said my mother with a knowing smile. That made me turns bright red. And of course she saw my reaction and started to laugh. Making me blush even more.

"What's his name?" she asked

"Zach" I said smiling at his name.

"So am I expecting any church bells soon" she teased me.

"No" I said laughing a bit. Then she started to laugh as well.

It felt so nice to laugh again. And with my mother. Maybe we could have a real family now. Just like in my head with the little girl and her parents maybe that could be me. But bit more grown up of course.

After a while mum started to talk again.

"So Cameron" she started but I cut her off.

"Call me Cammie" I said. Mum smiled then started to talk again.

"I don't know how to tell you this but I'm seeing someone" she said. Wow that came as a big shock to me. Well to be honest it shouldn't have been. After all it has been like 15 years since my farther ran out on us so she does deserve to date.

"I'm happy that your seeing someone, it's about time" I said smiling. Obviously that wasn't what she was expecting because she had this shocked face for a few seconds. However she quickly recovered and replaced the shock with a very big smile. "What's his name?" I asked

"Mathew Mitchell" she said. Very proudly.

Wait did she say Mathew Mitchell as in one of the richest men in the country. She has got to be kidding me.

"Seriously?" I asked a bit gob smacked.

"Yes" she said back with a huge grin on her face.

Then there was a knock at the door and Zach came in with a puzzled look.

"Um… there's a man here. Says he wants to talk to Rachel." He said. Scratching his head.

"You can let him in" said my mum still smiling.

Then Zach walked out again and a man in his thirties came in.

"Hello, you must be Cammie nice to meet you I'm Mathew" said the man. Holding out his hand.

Wow. Was all I could think.

I shook his hand and said hey back.

He went over to mum and sat down by her. On a chair. This was increasable awkward right now. Then my mum started to speak.

"so I was thinking that as soon as you get out of the hospital that we could all spend some time together as a family" said mum.

Family. I'm actually going to have a family. I was so excited. I nodded my head eagerly causing both my mum and matt to laugh.

I was so excited.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I was released from hospital 2 months ago. I was now fully recovered and enjoying my new found family life.

My mum and matt moved into my house so that I could still go to my school. Matt was really nice and funny. He didn't act like a complete rich pompous. He was the opposite. We got along really well. He acted the part of a dad to me as well.

Zach asked me to be his girlfriend as soon as I was released from hospital which of course I said yes to straight away. So I'm also in a great relationship with a guy that I truly love.

When I went back to school everyone was telling me how much they missed me and asking if I was okay. And let me tell you that get really annoying eventually. I even got some get well presents from loads of people. Luckily Zach was there to help me eat all the food in them. What would I do without him?

My best friends Macey, Liz and Bex. Visited me every day I was in hospital. And when I got out of the hospital they acted like nothing bad had happened in my life. That was exactly what I needed. Friends who wouldn't dwell in the past and always thinking that I was so fragile that if they touched me I would break.

Also I'm not the only person in a relationship now. Whilst I was still in the hospital all of my friends managed to get a boyfriend. I'm pretty sure you can guess who the guys they are dating are. Well Macey Is dating nick. Bex is dating grant and Liz is dating Jonas. All of them are the perfect match for each other.

It was a really sunny day today, so everyone was outside in the back garden by the pool. And by everyone I mean everyone. Mum, Matt, Macey, Liz, Bex, Grant, Nick, Jonas, Zach and I. matt were cooking some food on a barbeque and mum was sunbathing by him in a bikini and talking to him. Every now and then you could hear them laughing about something they had just said.

Everyone else was in the pool apart from Zach and me. We were just lounging on a sunbed. Me lying on top of Zach with his arms around my waist.

"Gallagher girl?" he asked me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I love you" he said. Moving so that my face was facing his.

"I love you too" I said. Then I leaned down and kissed him passionately on the lips. Straight away he kissed me back.

Then matt started to speak.

"If I could have everyone's attention" he said. For some reason he looked nervous. I have no idea why but I'm guessing we were about to find out. So I sat up.

Everyone in the pool went silent when matt, bent down on one knee in front of my mum.

"Rachel, I know that we haven't known each other for very long but I feel that I've known you for most of my life" he began saying. Then he dug out a small box from his pocket. Mum looked completely shocked by this.

"Well basically what I'm trying to say is. Will you marry me?" he asked.

A tear started to form in mum's eye. "Yes" she whispered then she said it loader. "Yes of course I will" she said. Then she slammed straight into matt and hugged him really tightly. Matt then slipped the ring on mum's ring finger.

Everyone started clapping really loudly and there were a few wolf whistles coming from the guys in the pool.

I got up and walked over to them. They both looked up at me and I smiled down at them.

"So I guess I should be calling you dad now" I said. Causing them both to have huge grins on their faces. Well bigger ones than before.

Then I got dragged into a hug by my mum and soon to be dad.

This was the happiest day of my life.

**I hope all of you guys like the story it is now finished. I will be focusing on my other story now. If you want to go look at that it is called **_**'Gallagher and blackthorn meet the chameleon".**_** Please review I would like to know what you thought of the entire story thanks for reading :)**


End file.
